The Fox and the Bloodhound
by miXiZ
Summary: WDZ - post series. An old enemy reappears and causes trouble in Los Angeles all over again. Can Zorro get rid of him for good this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of steel meeting steel tore through the night air, drowning out the echo of the soldier's cry. "He's mine!" the soldier had snarled upon recognizing the inky shadow in the coal black night, who had stopped the escort of a royal carriage, travelling to the Pueblo de Los Angeles to deliver a new comandante.

Four soldiers accompanied the wagon carrying Colonel Tadeo de Cordoba to his designated post, amongst them two higher-ranking officers. Lieutenant Hérnan Méndez Guerrero was busy picking himself off the floor, avoiding his frightened steed's hooves. The privates were rooted to the spot, looking as if they had just seen a demon, while the remaining officer, a capitán, called the challenge out to the masked highwayman, who'd held up the small troop in the dead of the night.

Pale moonlight illuminated the two figures as their swords met again. The masked man urged his black steed forward, upping the pressure from his own blade, which unbalanced the capitán. The next charge of the bandit's stallion unseated the soldier. He rapidly scrambled to recollect his blade, which he had dropped to break his fall. As he straightened up, raising his sword as a guard, he immediately felt the resistance of the other man's blade. The bandit had abandoned his mount, evening out the superior agility the fighter had on foot. The blades sang as they slid along each other, coming to a standstill as one hilt met the other.

Their faces were close enough for the soldier to feel the bandit's breath on his face, when the man broke into a big smile, breaking out of the deadlock by shoving back the soldier. "As you wish, mi capitán," he called. "I'm all yours. En garde!"

Smothering a growl, the capitán attacked, using his great ability with the blade to drive back the masked devil. How he had dreamed of running the man through during the months of his imprisonment. Desire to revenge his humiliation spurred the soldier on, speeding up his slashes, which the masked man blocked and parried with ease, smiling that infuriating smile that had haunted the capitán's dreams. Advancing again, the king's soldier stumbled over a small rock he hadn't seen in the blackness of the night. Instantly he felt the tip of his opponent's foil pressing against his chest.

"I'm not here to kill anyone, Capitán, only to send out a fair warning. The people of Los Angeles have suffered their share of corrupt and unjust leaders. If your superior seeks to exploit my people the same, he would do better to turn around this instant. I will not tolerate any injustice imposed on the good people of Los Angeles any more than I did before."

"Who are you to speak of injustice, Señor Zorro," the capitán spat, mindful of the outlaw's blade. "You're only a free man because I made a mistake. You may not be Diego de la Vega, but this time I promise you, I won't repeat my mistake. This time I will capture you in disguise, and then we shall see who you are. And you will hang, de la Vega or not, for this time there's no viceroy to save your treacherous hide!"

The impression of his words on his opponent was immediate. The pressure of the blade lessened, as the masked man's face briefly displayed a shocked recognition. Satisfied, the soldier used his chance and, retreating slightly while thrusting up his sword, he succeeded in deviating the masked man's blade. With a swift flick of his wrist, he circled around the stunned man's block, aiming for his chest. At the last second, the masked bandit recovered and managed to deflect the attack.

Rage filled the capitán's mind and he proceeded to attack erratically, despite knowing better. Soon the smile returned to the outlaw's face and the soldier realized he had missed his chance of surprise. Taking charge, Zorro drove his opponent back, feinting and charging as fast as lightning, leaving the soldier no time to breathe unless he wanted to be impaled on the fox's blade. Trying to avoid the bandit's sudden swift lunge, the soldier reacted in a hasty retreat, tripping yet again over a rock. Landing on his backside, sword falling from his hand as he attempted to catch himself, the soldier cursed until he felt the black demon's blade scraping across his throat.

"Let this be my one and only warning. If you came to pick up where you let off the last time, you better leave now, for this time I won't be so lenient with you." Zorro's voice left no doubt about how serious his words were meant. Before the capitán could think of a suitable reply, three swishing noises, accompanied by the sound of tearing material, told the man he had once again been marked by Zorro. Glancing at his right shoulder, which was now sporting a big, white Z in the blue of the uniform, easily visible in the pale light of the moon, he then glared up into the smiling, masked face.

"Until we meet again, Monastario," Zorro taunted, kicking the capitán's blade out of his reach. A shrill whistle sounded and the shadow of the great black stallion appeared at the bandit's side. Swinging himself up with ease, Zorro saluted, still grinning, and raced off into the night. Against the moon, the silhouette of the rearing stallion was the last thing the soldiers saw before the night around them stilled once more.

***ZzZ***

The rustling of the vines alerted Bernardo to Zorro's return. The manservant had been waiting in the secret cave for his friend, seeing that everything was ready. It was just before sunrise and he quickened his step to reach Tornado's stall with the apples he'd been fetching. Zorro had already dismounted and was busy removing the saddle from the stallion's back. When the masked man was aware of the mozo's presence, Zorro turned to him, his face showing that something unusual, unexpected, had occurred. Bernardo frowned, which elicited a brief chuckle from Zorro.

"Sí, my friend, that is exactly what I thought earlier on." The words of his master created more puzzles for Bernardo than explanations. His gestures made it clear he wanted to find out what happened during Zorro's nocturnal escapades.

"Believe it or not, mi amigo, I don't know how or why, but Monastario is back." Zorro's voice was strained. He'd been riding all night to intercept the carriage that was bringing the new comandante for the pueblo, as Sergeant Garcia had happily announced the previous evening. Zorro had decided that after all those torrid experiences with new commandants, he'd dish out his warning before the man even arrived. Bernardo's face displayed the same shock Zorro had felt when he had recognized the former comandante on the highway.

"At least this time he isn't here as the new comandante. Still, his presence can only spell trouble and if the colonel he's escorting is made from the same chip of wood as our capitán, I dare say Zorro has his work cut out for him." Bernardo frantically signed a series of questions.

"Sí, I will tell my father before we ride into the pueblo together. I have a feeling it will be a very interesting welcome for the new officers. Our good sergeant is merely expecting Colonel Tadeo de Cordoba as comandante, along with two higher-ranking soldiers, whose names were left unmentioned. Rest assured, the sergeant won't be any happier about Monastario's reappearance than we are. It is imperative for us to find out how he got out of jail and got reinstated in the army - how he even could keep his rank. I don't know about you, Bernardo, but I think Capitán Monastario is here for a reason. A reason that can't be good for our pueblo."

All the while he was talking, Zorro had been walking up the stairs to the secret room, taking off the bandana, mask and gloves, his manservant right on his heels. Reaching the secret room, Zorro unstrapped his sword and sash. He had started to unbutton his shirt when he was stopped by Bernardo's hand on his arm. A few quick signs relayed his question to his master.

"Does he still suspect me to be Zorro?" Diego translated the gestures. Bernardo nodded eagerly. "I'm not certain." Another frown appeared on the mozo's features and he threw up his hands in another question. "I do know he is still obsessed with capturing Zorro. I will have to be very careful. He might have been put off the idea that idle Diego could really be Zorro, but he's not convinced. He promised me he'd catch me in disguise this time."

By now Diego had finished changing clothes and was ready to meet his father for the trip to the pueblo. As he was about to leave his room he smiled and halted.

"Bernardo, I think you should bring a change of clothes for me. I have a feeling a certain outlaw will want to reassure Garcia he's not alone in facing Monastario again. And I want to let that man know I won't let him out of my eyes." Smirking, the manservant drew a Z in the air, swishing along with it. Diego winked at him and disappeared through the door.

***ZzZ***

Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia was pacing nervously in front of the cuartel gate. On short notice he'd been told to expect a new comandante this very morning. He had hardly had time to inform his lancers, let alone to prepare a welcome. Luckily his friend, Diego de la Vega, had been present at the moment the courier arrived. By the looks of it, the young don had been able to spread the news because several landowners had arrived to welcome the colonel, as well as several vaqueros and peons.

Garcia was inspecting the row of lancers he had lined up for the arrival, when he heard horses approach. He turned, a big smile forming on his face.

"Buenos días, Don Alejandro, Don Diego", he beamed, waving to the mute mozo, Bernardo. The de la Vegas dismounted and Bernardo gathered the reins to lead away the horses.

"Buenos días, Sergeant," the older don greeted. "I see you have managed to polish up your men despite the odds. Well done, Garcia." Slapping the sergeant on his broad shoulders, Don Alejandro turned to join the other dons, who seemed to be waiting for him.

Diego's voice drew Garcia's attention to the young man, "Ah, Comandante, it's a beautiful day to welcome a new leader. Let's hope there are no such disturbances as the last times, when they sent a new one."

"Sí, it is a beautiful day, Don Diego," Garcia confirmed, the smile of his face fading slightly. "But do not call me comandante anymore, por favor. The comandante is about to arrive."

"That is true, my friend, but until he does, you are still acting comandante," Diego explained with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Sí, you are right, Don Diego," the big soldier beamed. A murmur arose amongst the peons and townspeople when two soldiers trotted onto the plaza, closely followed by a carriage and another two soldiers. Right in front of the garrison gates the group stopped. The lieutenant urged his horse towards Sergeant Garcia.

"Sergeant, I am Lieutenant Hérnan Méndez Guerrero, escorting your new comandante, Colonel Tadeo de Cordoba, to his post. The colonel is fatigued from the long night's journey and wishes to enter the cuartel without leaving his carriage. Please, be kind enough to clear the gates for him."

"Of course, Lieutenant. Immediately. Lugo, Chato, you heard the man. Clear the gates, clear the gates."

The crowd stepped back a few steps and the lancers lined the entrance so the lieutenant and the carriage along with the two rear guards entered the cuartel. Only the capitán remained outside. Confused, Sergeant Garcia looked at the man. He had his hat pulled deep into his face and even from below Garcia couldn't make out the man's features. Only the dark tip of what must be a goatee was distinguishable.

"Please, won't you enter as well, Capitán... I'm sorry, I don't think the lieutenant gave your name." Garcia tried ushering the officer in.

"Baboso, I see you were still acting comandante in this miserable nest, you bumbling mass of incompetence. Don't you recognise your superior?" At Garcia's astonished gasp the capitán slowly pushed his hat back, earning collected gasps from soldiers and civilians alike.

"Capitán Monastario!" Garcia's jaw dropped and he struggled to regain his composure, as the murmuring in the crowd gained in strength. A satisfied, evil smile spread on Monastario's face, until an angry shout from the crowd silenced the people.

"Petty tyrant! Oppressor! Take this!"

A moment later, just as Monastario turned his head to make out the heckler, an over ripe tomato landed on his shoulder, quickly followed by another. As the capitán drove his heels into his mount's side to quickly seek safety inside the cuartel, Lieutenant Guerrero, who had spotted the supposed troublemaker, dashed out and quickly seized the angry peon. He pushed over the cart of tomatoes and dragged the man after him by the scruff of his clothes, not caring about the shouts from the crowd to release the man.

Diego and his father had witnessed the scene and started after the soldiers, only to be met with the closing gates right in their faces. The people gathered right in front of the gates, calling for the colonel, demanding the release of the peon. But the gates remained closed and slowly the crowd disintegrated.

Don Alejandro raised his voice, trying to calm the people, but his voice was drowned out by the shouting of the peons. A hand grabbed the don by the arm and pulled him aside. Exasperated, Don Alejandro yanked his arm to pull free, when he realised it was his own son trying to lead him out of the crowd. Diego led his father to a small group of dons who had gathered a few yards away. They were discussing how to resolve the situation as well as sharing their disbelief in seeing their former comandante back in the pueblo he had treated so unjustly.

"Señores," Diego started, drawing the attention of the dons to him. "Before we do anything, we must..." The young don trailed off when he heard a loud voice from behind the cuartel walls shout orders that were unintelligible to them. A moment later it was evident what those orders were when buckets of water were poured onto the riled up crowd, followed by some shots in the air, dispersing the peons quickly.

The group of dons observed the events, seeing the gates opening once the last peon left. A soldier, all dressed up in his shiny display uniform, walked out, followed by the lieutenant and Capitán Monastario. Before Diego could hold back his father, Don Alejandro swiftly strode towards the officer.

"Colonel de Cordoba, I presume." The officer sized the don up and nodded. "What is all this about? This is no way to treat the people of the pueblo you are just taking command over. How do you expect them to show you any respect if you treat them like animals?"

"Señor..." the colonel began. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name."

"Try Alejandro de la Vega," Capitán Monastario said icily, stepping up next to the colonel, a sickly sweet grin on his face.

"De la Vega?" the colonel queried. Don Alejandro confirmed with a nod. "It seems I have heard a lot about you. Do you still see yourself as the leader of a civilian army?" The colonel's tone clearly stated his disapproval and Monastario's grin grew wider.

"Colonel," Diego interjected, stepping up next to his father. "This army, as you call it, was brought on by the necessity of the time. Be assured there won't be such a thing if you show moderation and justice in your reign here."

The colonel turned his gaze on the young man. "And you are?"

"He's my son, Diego," Don Alejandro explained. De Cordoba squinted his eyes slightly, giving Diego a questioning look. Then he turned towards Don Alejandro again.

"Señor de la Vega, I propose a meeting this evening in the tavern. I will bring Capitán Monastario, Lieutenant Guerrero and Sergeant... what's his name again?"

"Garcia," Monastario grumbled.

"Sí, and Sergeant Garcia. You bring whoever you think is important to this pueblo and we will discuss our wishes and expectations to see if we can find common ground to build a peaceful relationship between the people and the military." De Cordoba briefly glanced at Diego. "You may even bring your son, if you wish."

"Gracias, Colonel," Diego chimed in before his father could reply. "But since your arrival here came on short notice I'm afraid I already made other arrangements. Maybe another time."

"Ah, planning on your disappearing act again, are you, Don Diego?" Monastario stepped closer, a menacing vibe resounding in his words. "Just who will you pay a surprise visit?"

"Not at all, Capitán," Diego replied pleasantly. "I am meeting Padre Felipe for lunch and we will pass the afternoon and night with some undisturbed hours of chess. I believe today Padre Simeon will join us as he is visiting with Padre Felipe. Go ahead and find out," Diego nodded towards the church. "Padre Simeon has gone into the church only moments ago. He will confirm my words."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, will it, Capitán?" De Cordoba had raised a curious eyebrow at the intermezzo. "Another time then, Señor de la Vega," the colonel nodded at Diego and without further words he turned to retreat into the cuartel. Capitán Monastario glared at Diego and turned to follow the colonel and the lieutenant.

When the gates closed again, Diego placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "I will get going then, Father. I mustn't keep Padre Felipe waiting." With a wink and a smile, he walked to his horse, where Bernardo was waiting for him.

***ZzZ***

"Capitán," Lieutenant Guerrero called. Monastario stopped in his tracks. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were trying to bait out the young de la Vega."

"Sí," Monastario smirked. "I see why El Sigilo chose you to help me. You are very perceptive, unlike the colonel."

"Do you know what El Sigilo's plans are, or who he is? And why did he put de Cordoba in charge when he doesn't appear to be interested in the project?"

"You have to be careful, Lieutenant. You ask too many questions." Monastario looked around, making sure no other lancers were in earshot. "Be assured El Sigilo knows what he's doing. And as for baiting out Diego de la Vega, El Sigilo asks of me to get rid of the only threat to his plans... El Zorro."

"El Zorro?" Guerrero gasped. "I see the threat El Sigilo fears, but what does this have to do with de la Vega?"

"Some time back I was the comandante of this... sad pueblo. El Zorro appeared and thwarted my plans to become more than just a comandante in the dusty California desert. Nobody knew who he was but in time I began to gather clues. That young scoundrel pretends to be a weakling, but I'm sure he isn't. I thought I had enough evidence to prove he is Zorro, but he had his lucky day when the viceroy at the time visited. De la Vega is full of tricks and just when I had my blade on his throat, Zorro saved his miserable hide." Monastario's features distorted in anger as he recounted the worst day in his career.

"So you were wrong," Guerrero stated dryly.

"I still think it was just a trick," Monastario snarled. "But even if he really isn't Zorro, he's the key to Zorro. It's imperative to dispose of him. Catching Zorro in disguise will be hard, but not impossible. I will chase him down like a bloodhound even if it's the last thing I do. But don't let yourself be lulled by de la Vega's docile act. And don't let yourself be lulled by El Sigilo's choice of whom to put in which position. The man is determined to make California an independent country that he can rule, and he knows what he's doing."

"So, what is in this for you, mi capitán?" Guerrero pondered aloud. Monastario merely smirked, refusing to provide an answer.

"Get the peon who besmirched me. I will deal with him now."

Guerrero saluted and turned to carry out the capitán's order. A few moments later, a confused Sergeant Garcia led the still ranting peon into the office. Lieutenant Guerrero was getting himself acquainted with the cuartel while waiting for the capitán to decide a punishment. Colonel de Cordoba had made it clear he would leave those types of things to Monastario. Guerrero heard the door open noisily and turned to see the sergeant leading the peon back out. Then Monastario appeared in the doorframe.

"And remember, I don't care how you do it, peon, but if you can't pay your fine of thirty pesos by ten o'clock this evening it will be a lash for each peso."

"Back to your old ways, are you, Monastario?" A loud, firm voice boomed from the rooftop of the garrison. Surprised, Lieutenant Guerrero looked up to see the masked bandit of the previous night towering over the cuartel. Monastario didn't look surprised, more pleased. Everything was working to plan.

Sergeant Garcia's expression clearly stated relief. The fox would see to it that justice was done. Sure, assaulting an officer of the king by throwing tomatoes had to carry some punishment, but thirty pesos was a rather large sum for a poor peon to pay. And thirty lashes instead would probably kill the man.

"Zorro!" Garcia called cheerfully, and the fox obliged with a salute.

"I warned you last night, Capitán. You cannot count on my leniency so be sure to rethink the fine for the peon, else your spare uniform will also sport my mark."

"How about you rethink your interference, Señor Zorro, for this time I have a soldier who's a very good shot! Open fire, Lieutenant!"

Guerrero grabbed a musket from a nearby lancer and took aim. His target stood very still, almost like rooted to the spot. Squinting his left eye, Guerrero pulled the trigger. The shot rang out and the black shape on the roof collapsed. An eerie silence fell over the cuartel.

Monastario glanced up to the still form on the roof in disbelief. This was almost too easy. His eyes told him he'd got the fox, but his mind kept yelling it's a trick at him. He stepped out into the courtyard, unsure for once how to proceed.

"What is going on here? Who fired the shot?" Colonel de Cordoba emerged from his quarters to find the source of the commotion.

"Lieutenant Guerrero shot Zorro, mi colonel," Sergeant Garcia reported with a shaky voice, pointing up to the roof. De Cordoba gazed past the sergeant's outstretched arm to rest his eyes on the black shape sprawled on the terracotta tiles.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get him down." In response to the colonel's words, Lieutenant Guerrero went to fetch a ladder. He had just set it up against the roof and started climbing it when the black clad man jumped up, clambering towards the ladder and pushing it away from the roof.

***ZzZ***

Zorro stood tall, awaiting the shot from Monastario's new henchman. If the lieutenant was as good a shot as Monastario claimed, he'd better watch the man's every move. When he saw Guerrero's finger squeeze the trigger, Zorro dropped himself to the roof at the same time the shot rang out. The rush of air by his head told him how close he had come to being shot. That man's aim was not to be taken lightly.

Hitting the tiles, Zorro lay still. No sound reached his ears and he opened his eyes to tiny slits to gauge the reaction below. Monastario's apparent shock regarding the success was so comical that Zorro could hardly keep himself from chuckling. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Monastario took a step forward and then the silence was shattered by the colonel questioning the events. Zorro couldn't risk anyone climbing up to get him so he waited for the lieutenant to be half way up the ladder before jumping up to tip the ladder over. The lieutenant realized what was happening and jumped off before the ladder smashed him into the ground.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Monastario, but maybe your new man isn't quite as good as you thought. It was very interesting to find out, however, how you react when you think you caught a fox. My promise stands, Capitán. Apply a fair fine and I will stay out of this. Pick up the whip, and you shall taste it yourself! Adios, señores!" He saluted and bowed before turning to run across the roof to safety.

"Pick up your weapons and shoot, you fools!" Monastario shouted at top of his lungs. Shots cracked all over the place but none even came close as the fox dropped himself on top of his steed and raced off, cape flying behind him.

***ZzZ***

The afternoon had progressed and Padre Felipe had just suggested they should share a game of cards now over some wine. Diego de la Vega had been most generous in bringing a dozen bottles of their vintage for the mission and Padre Felipe thought it would be nice to sample some along with Diego. The young man had taught the padres a card game known as skat, which he had learned while in Spain from a fellow student who was German. He had enjoyed it so much, he'd taught Padre Felipe how to play so he and his mozo Bernardo could continue playing this card game for three. In the meantime, others had also learned how to play and Padre Simeon was particularly fond of this test of wits.

As the afternoon turned into evening, the talk in between the games had revolved around Capitán Monastario's unexpected reappearance. By dusk, the three men had emptied a couple of wine bottles and the mood was quite jolly. Padre Felipe was not a big drinker but even he had had more than his usual singular glass of wine. Padre Simeon had enjoyed more wine than the others, but the young don certainly seemed more befuddled by the alcohol he consumed.

As he wanted to ride home Diego had been swaying so badly that Padre Felipe had called Innocente, one of his mission Indians, and asked him to drive the young haciendado home in his buggy. Only after Innocente had returned and reassured the padre that the young man had made it safely home to bed, Padre Felipe allowed himself to retire. The cleric was sure Diego hadn't drunk as much as he had made believe, but he had a slight hunch the young man, who usually merely sipped on his wine, was pursuing a purpose.

***ZzZ***

"So, you are saying despite not agreeing with the severity of the punishment, you won't overrule Capitán Monastario's decision?" Alejandro de la Vega was livid, glaring at Colonel de Cordoba. The meeting had started out quite pleasantly but heated up after the meal when Don Nacho Torres had recalled the morning's events with the peon. Capitán Monastario was smirking at the dons' exasperation. Don Alejandro certainly wasn't alone with his opinion the punishment was too harsh.

"As I said before, Señores, the viceroy himself appointed these two capable officers at my side with the order for me to just see to formalities. I'm past my military fighting days so it is welcome that younger men can take over the physical duties. I have talked to the capitán and I believe since he has had previous experience with the handling of this particular pueblo, he is fully capable of drawing up the correct actions."

Don Alejandro and Don Nacho stared at each other in disbelief. The other dons bore the same expressions. The meeting had started out well enough with the colonel giving the impression of being a reasonable man. Now, however, it looked like he wasn't going to help by pulling rank on his inferiors.

"If you think like that, Colonel, and I'm speaking for all of us now, there is no point in continuing this meeting. Con permiso." Grabbing his hat and cloak Don Alejandro rose and left the posada, in his wake following another half a dozen dons.

***ZzZ***

"Lieutenant Guerrero?"

Guerrero turned to see his superior, Capitán Monastario, striding over to him. It was quite dark by now, and the cuartel yard was merely lit by a few lanterns. The soldier glanced in the cell behind him and caught the defying glare of the peon who inhabited it.

"Has the prisoner managed to raise the money to pay his fine?" Monastario growled, his hand on the hilt of his saber.

"No, mi capitán," Guerrero replied. "In fact, nobody has been here to see him, unless you count this Alejandro de la Vega, who offered to pay the fine."

Enrique Sanchez Monastario chuckled. It was just like the de la Vegas to try and get other people out of trouble by paying their fines. But this time the refusal to accept it had come from the colonel himself. Still the old man's eyes had shot daggers at him. In the plaza the patrol called out the time, which meant the peon's deadline had passed.

"Lieutenant, get the prisoner and tie him to the gate," Monastario ordered calmly, his eyes scanning the dark roofs. He was expecting Zorro to try and enter the garrison the way he usually did. The back wall had hidden guards and lancers had been posted on the other parts of the wall. There was no way in for the black demon to spoil his whipping. A glance towards the peon, who was being tied up by the lieutenant, evoked an evil grin on the capitán's lips.

"Corporal Reyes," Monastario called. "Hand me the whip." The corporal did as ordered and took a step back, scanning the night as the capitán had done, but with a different hope.

"Capitán," the voice of Colonel de Cordoba suddenly broke the silence. "I see you are ready to carry out the sentence. Proceed." Monastario nodded and unrolled the whip, letting it sing through the air while testing its feel. Satisfied, he turned towards the peon.

"Thirty lashes, peon. I dare say those tomatoes you threw came with a prize." Without warning, he ripped down the peon's shirt to expose his back. Taking a few steps back, he once again scanned the rooftops, before curling his arm back in preparation for the first lash. A moan escaped the peon's lips when the first lash hit home. A red line formed on his back where the whip had touched. Taking deep breaths to steel himself for the next strike, the peon closed his eyes. After five lashes, Monastario paused.

"Ha, you were expecting Zorro to save you, weren't you? As you can see the fox doesn't care for a mere peon. Why, he's probably just hiding because he realized the bullet earlier was closer than ever."

"Are you sure I'm hiding, Monastario?" The firm voice made the capitán's blood run cold. Turning his head towards the source of it, he caught sight of Zorro stepping out of the shadows of the colonel's quarters.

"How did you get in here?" the soldier growled.

"Oh, you see, I'm flattered that you organised such an illustrious welcoming committee for me, Capitán, but the wall and the roof aren't the only ways to get in here." Zorro glanced at the lancers. They all kept their spots, hands on muskets.

"But you realize, Señor Zorro, that you are trapped now. One of the lancers is poised to hit the target tonight."

"Tell you what. We'll make it a fair fight, like you always wanted it, Monastario. Since your bullets outnumber mine, you've got nothing to lose. Let's cross blades, just you and me. If I win you let the peon go."

"Very well, Señor Zorro. En garde!"

With a few steps, Zorro advanced on the capitán, his sword drawn in anticipation. He was determined to end this fight quickly. Grinning, the masked man tried out a move to Monastario's shoulder, which was swiftly blocked by the soldier. Then Monastario advanced on Zorro with a ferocity fueled by frustration. The clashing of the swords was the only noise that filled the cuartel as the other lancers stepped back to give the combatants room, although their hands never let go of their muskets.

A grin crept onto Zorro's face as he started to enjoy the fight. He found himself toying with the man despite his resolution, letting Monastario advance on him until he was almost with his back to the wall. The capitán lunged with a growl and Zorro only barely managed to deflect the blade, breaking away in a circle that brought him closer to the still tied up prisoner. The capitán lunged again but much to his chagrin, the fox yet again deflected his blade, in such a manner that the force of his blow carried his blade further, effectively cutting the peon's ropes. Cursing under his breath, Monastario tried to collect himself.

"How nice of you to free the prisoner, Capitán," Zorro taunted with a throaty laugh. "I do hope it doesn't mean you concede defeat."

"You wish, Señor," Monastario pressed through clenched teeth, swirling his saber before attacking. The blades clashed violently and once again they rested hilt to hilt. The peon tried to make the best of the situation and started unbarring the gates but stopped short when he realized there were at least ten muskets trained at him. Noticing the scene from the corner of his eyes, Zorro smiled tightly. With an almighty effort he pushed free of the capitán, using the man's imbalance to swish his sword, marking yet another uniform with a Z.

"Diablo," Monastario cursed, aiming his thrust to the fox's chest. With a short flick of his wrist, Zorro managed to dislodge the saber from Monastario's grip and it flew high through the air, out of the soldier's reach.

"You seem to have lost, Capitán," Zorro observed, pressing the tip of his foil against Monastario's chest, never letting any of the other soldiers leave his sight. "Let the peon go free."

Lieutenant Guerrero walked to unbolt the gate and the peon hastily scrambled away, after mumbling a quick gracias in Zorro's direction. Guerrero immediately closed and barred the gates again, picking up his musket.

Zorro quickly assessed the situation, seeing an opening to escape exactly the same way he had entered the cuartel. He grinned broadly at Monastario and then shoved the man backwards into his own men, who fell over. Grabbing the whip from the ground, Zorro flicked it at the soldiers, relieving more of them of their muskets.

Ducking instinctively, Zorro almost felt a bullet whiz past him before he heard the sound of a musket being fired. A look over his shoulder told him it was Guerrero's shot that had missed him yet again. Seeing the latter drawing his saber, Zorro quickly grabbed hold of Colonel de Cordoba, who had been standing there more or less observing the action in disbelief, and shoved him into Guerrero's path. He sprinted towards the colonel's quarters and paused to turn and salute the lancers, before closing the door behind him. Quickly he jammed a chair under the handle and climbed through the window right onto Tornado's back. The rapid hoof beats of his stallion told the soldiers inside that their fox had escaped yet again.

***ZzZ***

Don Alejandro had just finished breakfast the next day when he was startled by soldiers bursting into his patio. He hurried out to the patio himself. Capitán Monastario stormed towards him, followed by Lieutenant Guerrero and two lancers.

"What is the meaning of this, Capitán?" Don Alejandro demanded.

"Where is your son, old man?"

"I believe he is still asleep, not that it's any of your business," the hidalgo replied.

"Asleep? At this time? Could it be that he was busy in the pueblo until late last night?" Monastario's voice didn't hide any of the venom in his words.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. Since you've obviously come again to accuse my son of being an outlaw, I must inform you that he arrived home shortly after I returned from that ridiculous meeting and he hasn't left his room since."

"And how can you be so sure about that?" Monastario growled.

"Because when he was dropped off here by one of Padre Felipe's Indians he could barely stand on his own two feet. Apparently, they sampled some wine while they played chess and cards. I believe when he'll wake up he'll be sick as a dog." Alejandro de la Vega grinned when he saw a look of disappointment rush over Monastario's features, but quickly sobered to keep a straight face. Just then, the door to Diego's room opened and Bernardo emerged. Seizing his chance, Monastario raced up the stairs to intercept the mozo.

Exasperated, Don Alejandro stormed after him. He caught up when the capitán demanded to see the contents of the bucket Bernardo was carrying. The mute, pretending deafness, looked confusedly from Monastario to Don Alejandro. The soldier turned to the hidalgo, almost seething.

"Don Alejandro, would you please make this... idiot understand that I demand to see Don Diego."

Shaking his head, Don Alejandro waved his hands in front of Bernardo's face. When the mute looked at him he asked while signing. "Bernardo, how is Diego? Is he still sleeping?" Bernardo's hands went in a flurry of signs that Don Alejandro translated as Diego being sick from the wine, and suffering from a major headache.

"I don't care if he has the mother of all headaches," Monastario growled, grabbing the bucket while pulling away the lid. He speedily changed his mind and closed up the bucket again, looking a bit green around the gills. Just as he was about to enter Diego's room, the gate to the patio opened and in strolled Padre Felipe. The cleric noticed the party on top and climbed the stairs to join them.

"Buenos días, Don Alejandro, Bernardo," he greeted. Then he looked at the soldiers, nodding. "I can't say I want to wish you a good day, Capitán. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, padre. What brings you out here to the hacienda?" Monastario asked askance.

"I have come to bring Diego a remedy for the headache he's bound to have after yesterday. I feel somewhat responsible for his condition. I take it he's still resting?" Don Alejandro confirmed the padre's question by nodding. "And the capitán, I take it, has had a visit from Zorro and tries to prove your son is him, again?"

"Nobody has convinced me of the opposite so far, Padre. Anyone can pretend to be a weakling. Anyone can pretend to be suffering from a hangover..."

"Let me assure you, Capitán," Padre Felipe interrupted Monastario's ranting, "that the man you accuse of being California's most famous bandit was hardly in the shape of riding home in the buggy last night, let alone riding on a horse. Innocente told me he had to help Don Alejandro carry his son up to his room, because he had all but passed out upon their arrival here."

At this point, the door to Diego's room opened and the subject of the heated debate showed up on the threshold. He was a pitiful sight. His hair was disheveled, his face showing all the signs one would expect from a hungover man.

"What's all this noise about, Father? Can't you discuss your differences elsewhere? My head feels like a drum already without all that shouting." His voice sounded weak and plaintively miserable. Lieutenant Guerrero grabbed Monastario by the arm and pulled him away, showing his superior it would be better to follow. Reluctantly the capitán agreed.

"Capitán, I don't know how you can't see it, but it's plain obvious that this man was in no shape to ride and fight like Zorro did last night. Let's go."

Soon, the receding sound of hoof beats could be heard leaving the hacienda. Padre Felipe gave Don Alejandro the small vial containing a herbal remedy and excused himself cheerfully. Bernardo, who had taken the sick Diego back to bed, almost collided with Don Alejandro, when the older man entered his son's bedroom after everyone had left.

"Bernardo, you gave me a fright." Bernardo giggled and walked around him to dispose of the bucket for real this time. Alejandro watched the servant's retreating back, shaking his head. "As did you, my son. You looked horrible. And just what was that in the bucket?" Diego grinned.

"Student recipe for a university free day." When Don Alejandro just raised a questioning eyebrow, Diego chuckled. "A mixture of wine and vinegar, left overnight next to the fireplace. Convinces even el doctor that you are sick."

At his father's horrified expression, Diego burst out laughing and winked. Finally, his father joined in the laughter. "You're really as cunning as a fox, mi hijo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A knock on the door made Capitán Monastario cover up the note he was writing with the official report log. Double-checking to make sure nothing unusual was still lying around, he smiled, satisfied.

"Enter," he called. The door opened and in came Lieutenant Guerrero. "Lieutenant. What do you want?"

"Mi capitán, there are some peons out there wishing to talk to you about the tax you set up concerning the plaza's fountain water," Guerrero informed him. Monastario smirked.

"They want to complain, do they? Just tell them I will see them later, I'm very busy." Training his attention on the report, Monastario noticed that the lieutenant didn't budge. "Well, get going!" He growled.

"Sí, mi capitán," Guerrero replied and, saluting, he turned to leave the office. Monastario waited a moment and then moved the official report to add a line on the unofficial papers. His eyes fell on the note he received in the morning by special courier. Absentmindedly, he picked it up again.

_Capitán,_

_Awaiting your message about Zorro's capture. Everything is ready to proceed as planned. California will soon be ours to rule. _

_El Sigilo_

Monastario's smirk quickly turned into a grimace. The first plot to capture the fox had failed. The one he had set up now better not follow suit. He couldn't disappoint El Sigilo's faith in him. He owed the man for springing him from that rotten prison cell.

***ZzZ***

Don Alejandro was pacing up and down in the sala, finally coming to a stop in front of his son Diego, who was leisurely sitting on the edge of the huge dining table. The famous de la Vega temper was gleaming in his eyes and posture and he sounded very agitated.

"Well, do you intend to do nothing about it, son? This man simply can't collect a tax for using the fountain in the plaza. It will ruin each and every peon who depends on selling his goods on the market!"

"Father," Diego said calmingly. "You know Monastario. He's simply setting another trap for Zorro."

"Then let Zorro deal with it! He's always done so, why not this time?"

"If Zorro rushes blindly into every trap the capitán sets for him, there's a good chance he'll get caught in one sooner or later. It's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"You're right, my son. I wouldn't want you to take unnecessary risks either." Taking a deep breath, Alejandro started pacing again. "How do you intend to proceed, Diego?"

A mischievous smile formed on Diego's handsome face. "The fox will use his cunning. It is very important that I learn what Monastario is up to this time. I think it's time to show Monastario once and for all who's smarter."

***ZzZ***

"Don Alejandro," Capitán Monastario said sweetly. "I regret having to inform you that Colonel de Cordoba is not available. He left all responsibilities in dealing with the affairs of the pueblo in my power. Just as I told Don Nacho and Don Alfredo, this new tax will stand." He looked at the de la Vegas with a badly hidden smirk on his face. Then he sobered and turned to walk towards the door in an unmistakable insinuation.

Don Alejandro could barely keep his composure. "Capitán, if it stands, the tax will reduce most peons to having to sell their goods outside of the pueblo, meaning they won't be able to provide for their families."

"Father," Diego chimed in for the first time. "I'm sure that is just what the capitán's intentions are. We are wasting our time here. Let's go."

"You have a very astute son, Don Alejandro. I will enjoy my victory all the more when I have succeeded." Opening the door, Monastario gestured the dons out of his office. He didn't miss Don Alejandro's attempt to retort something being subtly smothered by Diego laying a hand on his arm, ushering him outside with a nod of his head.

***ZzZ***

Bernardo awaited his friend by the hitching post in front of the tavern. He watched as Don Alejandro furiously strutted over to his mount and galloped off. Diego walked slowly towards him, looking around the plaza carefully to take in the situation. The young don stopped short when he saw two peons gathering their belongings and getting their horse ready to pull their cart, which harbored some calves, out of town.

"José," Diego called, walking over towards the peons. One of them turned around and greeted Diego as he approached.

"Sí, patrón?"

"Why are you leaving so early? Surely you will find someone who will want to buy those fine looking calves."

"It's hot, patrón," José explained. "The calves are thirsty. But I cannot afford to pay for the water from the well, so I will have to go home to water them from the spring."

"I see your dilemma, my friend. Will you stay if I provide for the water you need for your calves?" Diego knew José would likely be too proud to accept his generosity. He wasn't mistaken.

"Gracias, patrón, but no. I cannot accept your offer. I will come here again next week. Hopefully it won't be as hot then."

José joined his companion on the cart and, with a nod and a smile towards Diego, he flicked the reins and drove off. Looking around, Diego noticed that José wasn't the only one leaving. Deep in thought, Diego resumed his way to Bernardo.

The mute waved his hands in front of Diego's face to get his attention. When Diego looked at him, Bernardo started signing quickly, ending his pantomime with a Z. Diego pondered his friend's signs briefly and then nodded.

"Sí, Bernardo," he said, taking the reins of his horse off the beam. "I believe Monastario's only aim is to draw out and catch Zorro." Stepping to the side of his palomino, he put his left foot in the stirrup and easily hoisted himself into the saddle.

***ZzZ***

The de la Vegas were sitting on the patio, playing a game of chess in the afternoon sun and sipping a glass of their own vintage. Diego smiled broadly as he watched his father move a rook tentatively. The last of their chess matches Diego had seemingly won without having to put much effort in it. Alejandro was determined to let his son work for his victory this time. He withdrew the rook again, having noticed Diego's reaction, and studied the chessboard again.

"It seems I can't beat you at this game anymore, Diego," the older man sighed. Then a smile appeared on Alejandro's face and he quickly moved a knight into position. "Check, my son."

Diego raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to study the board himself. Alejandro leaned back in his chair and sipped on his wine. It didn't take long for Diego to smile again. He moved his king towards his father's knight and grinned. Frowning, Alejandro almost hastily retreated his threatened knight.

"Ah, my father, you are too predictable again." Quickly, Diego picked up his queen, but before he could place it, the patio door burst open and Benito, the de la Vega caporal, rushed in.

"Patrón," he gasped, stopping short a few steps in front of the table. "They put Fernando in the stocks!"

Diego and his father stood, looking at each other. Diego's fingers were unconsciously playing with the chess piece in his hand. "Fernando Rojas?" Diego asked. Benito nodded, catching his breath.

"Monastario ordered it because he couldn't pay that tax," he spat out the word disdainfully, "for the water. It's ridiculous!"

"Monastario is trying to catch Zorro and stops at nothing, again," Alejandro said, grinding his teeth. "That tax alone is preposterous. But putting a man in the stocks because he can't pay that tax is obnoxious!"

"Father," Diego tried to calm the don. "There's no need for shouting. I think we should gather the dons to figure out what we can do to get rid of Monastario once more."

"Bueno. Benito, ride out to the ranchos and invite the dons," Alejandro said. Benito turned immediately and the men heard him gallop off. "I hope Zorro has a plan." Alejandro eyed his son, who was showing a grim smile.

"You can count on that. Find Bernardo and meet me in the cave, Father." Diego set his queen back onto the chessboard with a thump. "By the way, Father, I believe that's mate." Grinning at Alejandro's gasp, Diego turned. Taking two steps at a time, Diego moved up to his room.

***ZzZ***

Alejandro and Bernardo reached the cave to find Zorro busy writing a note. He looked up at them and smiled. Folding the note, he wrapped and tied it around the handle of a knife. Then he stuffed the knife in his sash and stepped towards Tornado.

"Monastario will receive a warning, the same way he received the message when the viceroy was there last time. Then, Diego was in the room with Monastario, so Diego couldn't be Zorro. I'm sure Monastario suspects I have an accomplice and he will have reached the conclusion it was you, Bernardo. So this time you will be there when Zorro rides through the pueblo to deliver the note. And Diego will join the party while Zorro is still seen in the distance." Diego glanced at his father.

"Diego, I don't think I can hide this," Alejandro said, stroking his beard. He knew what his son was planning, but didn't think he could pull it off convincingly.

"You won't need to, Father. It will be the real Zorro at close distance, and when he's miles away nobody will be able to know what beard is underneath the mask."

Bernardo, frowning as Zorro talked, broke into a grin and tapped his head with his finger. Then he pulled a confused face and mimicked scratching his head.

"Sí, this is meant to confuse our beloved capitán, to make him doubt his conviction." Zorro patted his black stallion on the neck and mounted. Bernardo stepped towards him and grabbed the reins, which got his master's attention. The mute quickly pointed at the knife and shrugged.

"Oh, you would like to know what the note says?" Zorro grinned while Bernardo confirmed, nodding. "It simply warns Monastario about that tax and to release Fernando Rojas immediately or face the consequences."

Bernardo smiled and released the reins. He gestured about riding and the knife, pointing to himself.

"Yes, Bernardo. You better hurry into the pueblo, as well as you, Father. I will observe the situation a little while. Buy some new guitar strings for Diego, so it will look like you're there for that purpose, Bernardo. Vaya con dios." Zorro turned and Tornado exited the cave through the vines. Bernardo turned and hurried up the stairs, along with Alejandro, who remained in the secret room to don a duplicate outfit of Zorro.

***ZzZ***

Capitán Monastario had decided to put a soldier on guard at the fountain to prevent anyone who had not paid the tax from taking any water. After the incident with Fernando Rojas, he found he had to increase the lancers on guard because those friendly to the vaquero were trying to free the man from the stocks.

Stepping out of the cuartel with Lieutenant Guerrero, he instinctively scanned the rooftops for the familiar black shadow. He was hoping the fox would show himself. There was no way the bandit could free Rojas from the stocks in broad daylight without being a perfect target for Guerrero's bullet. The capitán was almost disappointed when he did not glimpse a shade of black. He knew, however, that just because he couldn't see Zorro didn't mean he wasn't there.

Casually strolling towards the stocks, Monastario caught a glimpse of the de la Vega mozo, Bernardo, exiting the little shop of Vicente Suarez, carrying a pack of guitar strings. A derisive chuckle escaped him and he watched Bernardo walking across the plaza towards his horse, which made the mute pass right by the man in the stocks. The mute stopped and gestured at the man. Monastario didn't know what the signs meant. But he knew he didn't want anyone near the prisoner. Purposefully, Monastario strode over to Bernardo, Guerrero in his wake. He grabbed the servant by the shoulder to turn and face him.

"Get away from the prisoner!" Monastario's words were clear, even to the mute, as the capitán sternly pointed away from the stocks. Another gesture meant to scare Bernardo away was underlined by the lieutenant threateningly putting his hand on the hilt of his saber. Slowly, Bernardo turned to complete the last steps to his horse. Just as he reached it, the thundering hoof beats of a galloping horse were resounding across the plaza.

Monastario, Guerrero and several peons and vaqueros looked up to see where the noise came from. A murmur rose from the crowd, which quickly evolved into cheers as the people recognized their champion.

"Zorro! It's Zorro!"

In a flash, the masked man rushed past the stunned soldiers. The hoof beats were just interrupted by the cheers and the sound of a knife flying through the air. Lieutenant Guerrero, who'd been about to draw his pistol, froze as the knife dug itself deeply into the wood of the left supporting beam of the stocks and trembled to a halt. As fast as Zorro had appeared he had gone.

"Capitán," Guerrero said softly, watching the embedded knife. Monastario, who'd been staring after his nemesis, trained his attention on Guerrero.

"Well, Lieutenant, what is it?" Anger and exasperation reverberated in his voice at Zorro's audacity. Guerrero simply pointed at the handle of the knife, which had a piece of parchment wrapped around its handle. Hastily, Monastario pulled the still trembling blade out of the wood and detached the note.

_Sorry I missed another of your fiestas, Capitán. Release your prisoner or I shall throw a party of my own._

_Zorro_

Guerrero, who had been reading over Monastario's shoulder, whistled. "That man likes to toy with you, mi capitán."

"Silence!" Monastario was fuming. "I will show that masked devil who's boss here and you, Lieutenant, better watch your tongue. This here is about the future of California, as you know. Don't step out of line, unless you want to join this vaquero in the stocks." Turning on his heels, Monastario stopped short as he saw Diego de la Vega emerging from the tavern. His jaw dropped slightly and the capitán instinctively looked in the direction that Zorro had disappeared. There on the next hill, the black silhouette of a rearing horseman could be seen, who then turned and sped off.

"Ah, Bernardo, there you are," the cheerful voice of Don Diego called, training the capitán's attention back on him. The caballero purposefully strode over to the small party. "Thank you for looking after him, mi capitán. He has a habit of wandering about." Then, gesturing to his manservant, they both mounted their horses and cantered off. Gaping after them, Monastario finally turned and walked through the cuartel gates.

Back in his office, Monastario stared at his desk, thoughts running through his head. It seemed impossible for Diego de la Vega to be Zorro. And yet, Monastario couldn't shake the feeling it was all just a trick. This incident, however, increased his determination to bring the fox to justice. Smiling grimly, Monastario ordered Guerrero to bring in a private of the same built as Fernando Rojas. Pushing his confusion away, he tried to formulate another plan to finally catch the accursed fox. Shortly thereafter, the lieutenant entered, Private Gonzalez in tow. "Mi capitán, I think he'll do quite nicely. May I ask what your plans are?"

Monastario looked up from his papers, scrutinizing Gonzalez from head to toe. A smug smile appeared on his face and he nodded. "Sí, I think he'll do. Private, tonight you will help us catch El Zorro."

***ZzZ***

Diego and Bernardo met Alejandro as he peeled himself out of Zorro's outfit in the secret room. Alejandro broke into a beaming smile, which was mirrored by his son.

"Well done, Father," said Diego. "The capitán will have something to think about now. But I want you to stay away from the pueblo tonight. I will free Fernando and I don't want to risk anything by having you around. Knowing the capitán, he will come up with another plot to catch me. With either of you around," he said, looking at Bernardo, "it could rekindle his suspicion concerning Zorro's identity."

"How do you mean, my son?" Alejandro inquired. Before Diego could elaborate, Bernardo was waving his hands to indicate he had something important to share.

"What is it, Bernardo?" Diego asked. A flurry of signs followed and both Diego and Alejandro tried to make sense of them. "You heard something? About a knife?" Exasperated, Bernardo shook his head no. Then he signed once more. "Oh, you mean the note on the knife... Monastario read it... and got mad. He talked to the lieutenant. He wants to kill Zorro... for what's ahead?"

"Maybe he means the future," Alejandro piped in and was rewarded with a smile and a vigorous nod from Bernardo.

"I still don't know what that means? Zorro's future?" Diego puzzled. Bernardo shook his head no and added some signs. "California?" That guess enlarged the mute's smile. "California's future?"

Alejandro gasped. "Don't tell me there's another one who wants to rule or sell California for his own benefit." Bernardo's head swayed a bit, then ended up in a nod.

Diego lifted a hand to scratch his head. "Well, I don't know yet what to make of it. But we will have to keep our eyes and ears open."

"And what was that again about you wanting us to stay home tonight, my son?" Alejandro rerouted the conversation back to the topic that was at hand before Bernardo inserted his observation.

"Well, we all know Monastario is possessed by the thought I am Zorro. He is convinced so far that all hints that I am not this outlaw are nothing but a trick." Diego grinned and casually leaned against the wall. "Now you and I know he's right. But everyone else thinks he's delusional. He'll grab at any straw to prove he's right. So when you are around this evening when Zorro appears, he'll be suspicious. Normally there won't be a reason for you to be around."

"I hope you'll be careful, Diego. You know Guerrero is a good shot. God forbid, your luck might run out at some point."

***ZzZ***

"It's ten o'clock, all is well."

The man with the lantern announced his observation in a loud voice as he went on his last round of inspection before retiring for the night. The poor peon in the stocks had only briefly been led to the cuartel, to be fed, then he had resumed his uncomfortable spot in the wooden contraption. A lancer stood guard next to him, to prevent anybody from freeing the poor soul.

As the hour grew later, the lancer rested his arms on his musket and his chin on his arms. He closed his eyes in an effort to catch a bit of sleep in this rather uncomfortable position. A light rustling made him perk up. Straightening, he strained his ears to see if he would hear the noise again. The moment he relaxed a bit again, a dark figure jumped him from out of the shadows. A gloved hand clamped down on his windpipe, preventing him from calling out.

Dragging the unconscious soldier into the shadows, Zorro sneaked up to the vaquero in the stocks. He fumbled with the locking mechanism and moved the beams up to let the man escape. As the vaquero pulled free, Zorro glimpsed a metallic gleam in the moonlight coming from something in the man's hand.

Instantly, the masked man realized he'd been tricked. Swiftly, he let go of the beam and, stepping back he drew his rapier just in time to deflect the counterfeit vaquero's knife.

"It's Zorro, mi capitán," the man cried, stepping back to escape the rapier's longer reach. The creaking of wood reverberated in the night time plaza when the cuartel gates were pulled open and Zorro raced to the cuartel wall to keep whatever element of surprise he could hold on to. Sprinting past the watchtower, he heard the report of a pistol and simultaneously the rush of air by his left shoulder told him he was lucky to escape the pistol ball.

Pressing himself against the wall, Zorro breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. Monastario must have disguised a soldier as the vaquero and placed Guerrero in the watchtower to get a clear shot at Zorro when the opportunity presented itself. Rushing footsteps and shouting in the plaza heralded the lancers' search for Zorro.

With a soft flick of his whip, which wrapped itself onto one of the protruding beams from the cuartel wall, Zorro pulled himself up to cross the wall. Softly, he dropped into the cuartel courtyard and quickly hid in a dark corner. He could hear shouting from outside, Monastario's angry voice booming loudly.

"Search everywhere, babosos! Don't let him get away! If he escapes, you'll be court-martialed!"

"Spread out, spread out!" Sergeant Garcia's voice sounded worried, and Zorro couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Then the fox trained his attention back on task. In the dim light of a lantern hanging on the wall next to the prison cells, Zorro saw Fernando Rojas standing at the bars, looking towards the gate in an attempt to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Only two soldiers had remained inside the cuartel, one of whom Zorro identified as Colonel de Cordoba himself. A broad grin formed on the bandit's face. Stealthily, Zorro unsheathed his sword and quietly approached the comandante.

"Buenas noches, Colonel," Zorro greeted and pressed the tip of his sword between the colonel's shoulder blades. "I advise you to make no outcry. Private, go and close the gates and bar them, if you value your superior's life."

The lancer proceeded to follow Zorro's instructions. The banging of the closing gates aroused the attention of Lieutenant Guerrero, who had still been in the watchtower. He drew his saber and quietly sneaked out of the door, keeping to the shadows. Zorro gave no indication that he had noticed the lieutenant's move.

"Now, release the prisoner," Zorro ordered and the private complied again.

"Gracias, Señor Zorro," Rojas rasped, stepping out of the cell. "Muchas gracias."

"If you climb out of the window in the comandante's room, you'll find a horse tied up around the corner," Zorro said and Rojas scrambled to get away. At sword point, Zorro led first de Cordoba and then the private into their own cells and locked them.

Shouting and pounding at the cuartel's gates informed Zorro that the soldiers had caught on to what was happening. He knew from experience that it would take a good while for anyone to open the gate or climb over the wall from the outside. There was nothing he had to fear from them. He smiled.

"And now, Lieutenant, we shall see if you handle your sword as well as your pistol," Zorro called and turned to face the shadows that hid Guerrero. Surprised, the latter stepped out of the shadows, his saber pointing at Zorro.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked.

"Please, allow me some secrets. En garde!"

Lifting his sword in a salute, a move that the lieutenant mirrored, Zorro assumed a fighting stance, throwing his cape over his left arm. The blades softly clashed, testing each other out, as the men circled one another. Then, emitting a gleeful shout, Zorro attacked and forced Guerrero to parry his slashes. He drove the soldier back to the wall and then retreated.

"Not bad, Lieutenant. But it would be more entertaining if you'd fight back," Zorro said mockingly. A low growl escaped Guerrero and he moved away from the wall, trying to figure out a way to win the element of surprise. "Come now, Señor, I don't have all night."

Composing himself, Guerrero started a series of slashes and coupés, which Zorro parried, moving back. In the center of the courtyard, Zorro countered and the blades of the men sang as they slid along and around another. A flurry of moves filled the night air with metallic clangs as the fighters upped the intensity of the joust, until the report and nearby ricochet of a musket halted both men. Looking over his shoulder, Zorro noticed the first lancers on top of the wall. He smiled.

"We've got company, Lieutenant. Let us postpone this entertaining match. It is not safe for anyone to stay put if these men start shooting. Adios!" With a powerful thrust of his blade, Zorro disarmed the startled soldier. In a flash, he climbed atop the comandante's coach and leaped onto the roof. A shrill whistle was answered by an equally shrill neighing and all that Guerrero still glimpsed of the outlaw was his cape blowing in the air as the man jumped onto his stallion's back and galloped off, vanishing into the black of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Capitán Monastario had been pacing up and down in his office for twenty minutes, and Lieutenant Guerrero was starting to worry. A knock on the door brought the pacing capitán to a halt.

"What is it?" he growled.

The door was opened and Sergeant Garcia popped his head in. Seeing the sour expression on the capitán's face, he scowled and inched into the office.

"There is a courier with a letter for you, mi capitán," Garcia reported meekly.

"Well, take it from him and let me have it!" Monastario bellowed and the sergeant hastily retreated and reappeared a few moments later, letter in hand. The capitán snatched the letter from Garcia's hands and dismissed the man. He briefly studied the wax seal and his jaw set.

"El Sigilo won't be pleased with the latest failure to capture Zorro, will he?" Guerrero said, getting up from his seat. His superior glared at him.

"Of course he won't be pleased. I am beginning to wonder why he appointed you to help me. Apparently, you're not such a good shot after all. I'm getting tired of drawing the fox in your line of fire only for him to escape."

"So it is my fault Zorro is still on the run, Capitán?" Guerrero sounded slightly exasperated.

"Naturally," Monastario replied. "Do you doubt it?" His tone took on a menacing vibe. Guerrero opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it. Capitán Monastario was starting to get to him and he found himself feeling for the locals for the first time. If he'd always been this arrogant and self centered, no wonder Zorro took every opportunity to ridicule the capitán.

"I see you do not contradict me, Lieutenant." Monastario sounded pleased. "Let us find out what El Sigilo wants." He unfolded the letter and the men started reading.

_Capitán,_

_I'm beginning to doubt I have the right man to eliminate Zorro. I will arrive in Los Angeles in two weeks' time. By then, I expect Zorro to be in your custody, or better yet, dead. I won't consider making a man governor who can't even catch one outlaw. _

_El Sigilo_

Monastario had visibly blanched while reading the words. He crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it in the corner. Then he thought better of it, retrieved the paper and touched the corner to the flame of the candle. He let it burn almost completely before he dropped it to the floor.

"So that's your prize. Governor." Guerrero sounded pleased with himself. "I can understand your motivation."

Looking sharply at the lieutenant, Monastario seemed to contemplate something. Finally, his dire expression lit up as a smile started to form on his face. "I have an idea, Lieutenant. I admit, my previous attempt to discredit Zorro and turn the people against him didn't work out the way it was planned. But I think it would already be a success if only a few were starting to doubt." He waved to Guerrero to come closer. "Here's what we'll do."

***ZzZ***

Padre Felipe was sitting at his desk in the adjoining room to the mission church. He was studying an old piece of parchment that a fellow padre had sent to him to decypher. The handwriting on the parchment was old and faded in parts, making it difficult to read. Sighing, the padre lowered the parchment to his desk and leaned back in the chair. It was getting late and he'd have to be up and about early for morning prayers. Stifling a yawn, the grey haired man stood and extinguished the candle on the desk, leaving only the lantern burning to guide him. He wanted to do a last check up outside, like he usually did before he retired.

Breathing the clear, warm night air, the padre smiled to himself as he walked towards the small graveyard. A soft noise behind him made him stop in his tracks to listen. As much as he strained his ears he couldn't hear anything. Shrugging, Padre Felipe resumed his round. Just when he was about to turn around the corner of the mission wall, he again heard a noise. But before the good padre could turn to investigate, he received a blow to the back of his head and collapsed to the ground, never even having seen his attacker.

***ZzZ***

Diego de la Vega was whistling to himself as he jogged down the stairs towards the patio, pulling on his gloves along the way. He was going to ride out to the pueblo this morning with his father. As he rounded the bottom of the stairs, heading towards the sala, he heard the sound of approaching horses. Adjusting his direction, he pulled on the second glove and opened the patio gate to stand face to face with Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes.

"Buenos días, Sergeant, Corporal. Won't you come in?" Diego stepped back and gestured for the soldiers to enter, but the sergeant simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Don Diego, but no. We are just here to get your permission." Sergeant Garcia sounded quite uncomfortable and was playing unconsciously with the hilt of his saber. Corporal Reyes was bearing an equally sheepish look as his superior.

"My permission for what?" Diego asked.

"To search your lands and every building on it," the sergeant elaborated.

"Search for what?" Don Alejandro's voice was floating across, as he was approaching the three men.

"Buenos días, Don Alejandro. We need permission to search your land to uncover the whereabouts of Padre Felipe, who has been kidnapped by Zorro last night. We are searching all land in the immediate area."

Diego and his father looked at each other, speechless. Alejandro knotted his eyebrows together, as did his son. "Padre Felipe has been kidnapped?"

"Sí, Don Alejandro."

"By Zorro?" asked Diego.

"Sí, Don Diego. One of his Indians went to look for him early this morning when the padre failed to appear for the prayers. When he couldn't find him they searched the whole mission and the surrounding grounds. All they found was a torn piece of black fabric."

"From Zorro's cape," Corporal Reyes added. Garcia shot him a warning glance and Reyes stepped back a bit, lowering his eyes.

"Thank you, Corporal," Sergeant Garcia chided him.

"But Sergeant," Diego chimed in, disrupting the stare Garcia graced Corporal Reyes with. "How do you know the cloth belonged to Zorro's cape? Black capes aren't exactly rare."

"There was a note," Corporal Reyes piped up, earning himself another glare from Garcia.

"There was a note," Garcia repeated acidly, still looking at the corporal, "which read: If you want to see Padre Felipe again alive, leave a bag filled with 10,000 pesos at the crossroads sign to San Bernardino. Zorro. That is how we know Zorro has Padre Felipe."

Diego gaped at the sergeant's words for a moment before he caught himself. "Are you sure the note really is from Zorro, Sergeant? Demanding a ransom sounds even less like Zorro than kidnapping a priest."

"It does not matter what I think, Don Diego. But Capitán Monastario is very sure Zorro is behind Padre Felipe's disappearance." Garcia sounded contrite.

"We know Monastario has tried to discredit Zorro before by using this impostor Martinez to steal the mission jewels," Alejandro grumbled.

"Sí, Don Alejandro. You're right. But orders are orders and Monastario will polish his boots with our behinds if we fail to carry them out."

"By all means, Sergeant. Is there anything we can do to help?" Don Alejandro's question was followed by a quick side glance at his son. He could see Diego was itching to get away, dress in black to free the padre and clear his name. But Alejandro knew this was a trap for Zorro, a fact of which Diego was obviously well aware of. Still, the glance the men exchanged conveyed a message to use caution.

"At the present, no. But we must ask you to stay in the hacienda until we have finished our search."

***ZzZ***

Padre Felipe opened his eyes and squinted against the rays of the sun that entered his prison through some cracks between wooden beams. He surveyed his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was and what happened. The last thing he remembered was walking along the graveyard wall and turning to investigate a noise. Beyond that, he remembered nothing but a relentless pounding in his head, which told him he must have received a blow of sorts that knocked him out.

Sitting up straight, his eyes got used to the unusual light conditions. He could make out tools and stacked up wood in the room. A pitcher with water was standing in a corner and the padre scrambled over to have a drink. He realized the only door to his prison was barred and though there were tools, he saw none that could help him escape.

Soft footsteps outside made the padre stand up and a moment later the door was unbarred and in came a man dressed all in black. Gasping slightly, the padre was about to call out in joy, thinking Zorro had come to his rescue. Then he realized something was off. This man was dressed in black from head to toe, a mask covering the upper part of his face, but as much as he looked like Zorro, he didn't feel like Zorro.

It was hard to make out the differences in the relative darkness, but even though the height was fitting, the bearing as well as the moustache didn't. When the padre looked up in the man's eyes, he was sure it wasn't Zorro who was before him.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Padre Felipe demanded. But the masked man didn't reply. He only put a pouch containing food on a little wooden rack and retreated through the door again. A loud banging sound told Padre Felipe that the bar was being replaced. With a sigh, he walked over to inspect the pouch. He found a piece of bread and some cold chicken in it and hungrily finished both.

***ZzZ***

Zorro was riding across the de la Vega lands, carefully observing the landscape for clues. He was certain that Monastario was trying to set him, Diego de la Vega, up again to arrest him. That man just could not be deterred from his conviction that he was Zorro.

Slowly venturing around a bend, Zorro pulled Tornado back sharply when he saw movement in the distance. A rider was approaching. A rider, who was dressed in black, wearing a mask. Smothering his first impulse to dash out and confront the man, Zorro decided it would be more valuable to find out what this man was up to.

By a group of bushes he saw the rider reining in his horse. He looked around to check his surroundings and Zorro crouched lower on Tornado's back. Next, the man disappeared between the brush. Zorro wondered whether to follow but decided to wait. After a few minutes, another man appeared from the same brush. Zorro shook his head. This man was wearing a lancer's uniform. But it was definitely the same horse. After scanning the area again, the soldier kicked his horse's sides and galloped towards the pueblo.

Zorro waited until the man was out of sight and then rode up straight to the bushes he had seen the man disappear into. He dismounted and parted the them, only to find a little clearing in the middle of it. There on a heap lay the black clothes the man had shed. Picking up the mask, Zorro was pondering the meaning of all this. Obviously, Monastario had one of his lancers dress up as Zorro. But why? To frame the real Zorro, no doubt, Diego thought.

Returning to Tornado, Zorro decided to try and follow the man's trail back to where he came from before he saw him. Maybe he could find out where they held the good padre. It didn't take Zorro long to realize he was headed towards the de la Vega woodshed. Urging Tornado to a faster pace, Zorro reached the shed in no time.

"Go hide, Tornado," Zorro instructed his horse, which immediately obeyed. One could never know with the soldiers searching when they would stumble across the shed and Tornado unless he was hidden. Stealthily, the masked man approached the shed, peering in through the only window. He saw nothing but dust and wood. The door to the adjoining room was barred, he noticed. That was very unusual, as there was only one beam to bar the shed and that was meant for the outside door.

Sneaking around the corner, Zorro found his suspicion confirmed when he saw that the outside door lacked the barring beam. He glanced over his shoulder one more time and swiftly entered the building. As he was busy unbarring the door to the tool room, he heard someone shuffling inside.

"Don't worry, padre. I'm here to release you," Zorro called just loud enough to be heard on the inside. There was a moment of silence when he slid the beam aside. He opened the door and stepped inside. It took him a moment to adjust his eyes to the lighting inside, since there was no window here.

"Zorro!" Padre Felipe smiled broadly as he joyously called the bandit's name.

"At your service, Padre." Zorro grinned broadly. "Are you alright?"

"Sí, apart from a small lump on my head and a slight ache inside the same one, I'm alright. I have to warn you, though. I believe someone is impersonating you again and..."

"Sí," Zorro interrupted the padre. "I don't mean to be rude, Padre Felipe, but tell me on the way. I don't know when the impostor or the lancers pitch up here. I'd rather not be caught like a mouse in a trap." Outside, Zorro helped the cleric to mount Tornado and then swung up behind him.

"Where are we going, Señor Zorro?" Padre Felipe asked.

"I will take you to the de la Vega hacienda. It's closer than the mission or the cuartel." Padre Felipe smiled knowingly at the outlaw's words. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not much, my son. I do know, however, that a man dressed like you brought me some nourishment. I am sure someone is trying to set you up. On first glance, I almost thought it was you, but his bearing was nothing like yours. His eyes were different."

Zorro was quiet, trying to digest the words of the padre. They only served to confirm his own suspicions. When they reached the hacienda, Zorro let the priest dismount, saluted and galloped off. Just as he had turned Tornado, a group of lancers appeared from around the corner, lead by Capitán Monastario himself.

"It's Zorro! After him!"

The lancers gave chase and Zorro's laugh could be heard before he gave headway to his stallion and raced off.

"Why are you pursuing this man, Capitán?" Padre Felipe challenged. "He was the one who found and freed me."

"You think?" Monastario laughed and dismounted. "We have proof that he is the one that abducted you in the first place. And now I am going to catch him."

"And I tell you it was not Zorro who did this to me," Padre Felipe said defiantly.

"Then who did?"

"A man dressed in black from head to toe, including a hat and wearing a mask. But..."

"Sounds like Zorro to me," Monastario interrupted with a grin.

"Looked like an impostor to me," Padre Felipe insisted.

The outside patio gate opened and Don Alejandro, as well as Bernardo emerged. "Padre Felipe!" the don called happily. Then his expression darkened. "Capitán. What is all this commotion about?"

"We freed the padre from Zorro's clutches and now my lancers will catch him. Where is your son?" Monastario glanced past Alejandro and smirked at Bernardo, while the padre gasped at the capitán's words, unable to believe his ears.

"He is busy at the moment. He'll be here in a moment," Alejandro said evenly, hoping his words would prove true.

"Busy, eh? Doing what? Riding around in a masquerade?" Monastario stepped around Alejandro, only to find his way blocked by Bernardo. "Don Alejandro, please remove your servant from in front of me!"

"I'm sorry, Capitán. But only my son can ever make Bernardo understand," Alejandro smirked. Then he gestured to Bernardo to move. The manservant shrugged and slowly took a step aside.

"Hrmpf," growled Monastario and proceeded to push Bernardo further aside to pass, when rapid hoof beats made him turn around. Lieutenant Guerrero rode up to them and reined in his horse.

"Capitán," he called. "The sergeant told me I'd find you here. He's still busy chasing Zorro."

"Still on the chase, eh? Don Alejandro, for the last time, where is your son? I demand to search the hacienda, pronto."

Alejandro opened his mouth to reply but caught the wink that Bernardo directed at him. He stepped aside and gestured for Monastario to pass. "Be my guest, Capitán."

A bit surprised, Monastario and Guerrero strode past him towards the sala. Alejandro curiously looked at Bernardo, who closed the gate behind them with a grin. Shaking his head slightly, Alejandro quickly walked after the soldiers, Padre Felipe hot on his heels. They caught up with them in the sala where Capitán Monastario was already waiting for them.

"Where is he, Don Alejandro? Where is Diego?"

Alejandro saw Bernardo had moved behind the soldiers, who both were looking at the haciendado. Padre Felipe had taken his spot at the library door and watched the don and the soldiers from there. He didn't miss the worry in Don Alejandro's eyes and prayed. Bernardo gestured something the padre couldn't make out, but it looked like Alejandro did.

"He was feeling upset after the news of the padre's disappearance, so he went to draw up a letter..."

"Pah! You and I both know that isn't true. Now for the last time, old man. WHERE is your SON?"

Just then a dull thud came from behind Padre Felipe.

"Aha," Monastario yelled and, shoving the padre aside, he stormed into the library. Padre Felipe and Alejandro rushed in afterwards. Alejandro almost collided with the capitán who had stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the object of his irritation sprawled out on the settee, his arm flung across his eyes. On the desk there was pen and paper along with an unfinished letter. A heavy book lay on the floor, face down.

"Diego," Alejandro called, running to his side. Diego removed his arm and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Father. This whole affair upset me so much that I developed a headache. I'm afraid I dropped the book when it became too much and I needed to lie down."

"You should not look at books, de la Vega, as they seem to give you a headache," Monastario sneered. "Or could it be that you're dizzy from running from my lancers, Señor Zorro?"

"I do not understand, Capitán," Diego said, sitting up. "I've been in here ever since Sergeant Garcia told us about... Padre Felipe!" Seeing the padre, Diego broke into a smile. "I see I can forget about my letter. It's good to see you well."

"I'm fine, my son. Zorro found me and brought me here. I believe Garcia and his men are still chasing the rascal." Padre Felipe walked up to Monastario. "Don't you have to agree that Diego can't be Zorro? He could not be here if he's still being chased by the military."

"I... I'm not finished with you, de la Vega," Monastario sputtered. "You're full of tricks, but I promise you again, I will catch the fox in disguise!" With that, he turned on his heels and stormed off.

"He's so even tempered," Diego said solemnly and his father as well as the padre chuckled. "Shall we move to the sala? I think I need a drink."

***ZzZ***

Lieutenant Guerrero had stayed in the sala when the others went to investigate the thud. It was his first time inside the de la Vega hacienda, and he was impressed by the interior. A set of rapiers above the fireplace caught his attention and he stepped closer. Only once had he seen rapiers of Toledo steel with these kind of ornaments on the hilt. A friend of his, Manuel de la Fuente, owned one. He had received it for winning the royal fencing competition at university in Madrid a few years back.

Squinting his eyes, Guerrero scrutinized the ornaments. There was no doubt. Whoever put these rapiers on display had won the competition not once but twice over. He remembered Manuel telling him about a friend he had at university, who had proceeded to win this competition the following two times. His name was Diego. Could it be de la Vega?

Monastario had told him that Diego de la Vega claimed he did not know how to handle a sword. Guerrero knew, however, that the capitán was adamant it was all a ruse, that Diego de la Vega was indeed a master swordsman and the outlaw known as Zorro. The last point was of no relevance to the lieutenant, since he had seen at least once that Diego de la Vega could not be Zorro. And today's events also pointed to his innocence.

Heavy footsteps drew the lieutenant from his thoughts. He pivoted around to see his capitán stalking from the room. Shortly thereafter Don Alejandro, his son and the padre followed him.

"Ah, Lieutenant," called Diego. "We were about to have a drink. Will you join us?"

"Gracias, but no, Don Diego. I am on duty."

"That's too bad," Diego replied, taking a glass of Jerez from the tray that Bernardo held out to him.

"I do have a question for you, though," Guerrero added. Noticing the curious looks of the other men, he continued. "In private, por favor."

"By all means, Lieutenant. Let's step outside." Diego shrugged slightly towards his father and followed Guerrero onto the patio.

"I've noticed the royal fencing champion rapiers, Don Diego," Guerrero started. He was looking at the windows of the sala and missed the subtle flinch Diego gave. "A friend of mine also has one. Manuel..."

"Manuel de la Fuente is your friend?" Diego asked quickly.

"Sí. He told me of a fellow student from California named Diego who beat him the next time and who proceeded to win it back to back. Would that be you?"

Diego's eyes nervously flickered towards the sala and his licked his lips. "Sí. Let me explain..."

"Oh, don't worry. I know you aren't Zorro. You can't be in two places at the same time. I've seen you in the plaza and Zorro still riding in the distance. Sadly, the capitán refuses to accept it. What I was wondering, though, was if you are willing to do a friendly joust with me. I'd love to see if my friend Manuel was telling the truth about your swordsmanship."

Diego hesitated, clearly not knowing what to do and how to act. "I'm not sure it's a good idea. If anyone sees us, they could begin to think the capitán might be right."

"Nonsense! We'll do it here, with no witnesses. Only a few friendly minutes. You decide when."

Pondering for another few moments, Diego failed to come up with an excuse to refuse the joust, so he reluctantly agreed. "I will let you know when, Lieutenant."

Smiling, Guerrero hastened to get to his horse to catch up with Monastario. Diego was left standing in the patio, scratching his head. Bernardo approached his master, who turned upon hearing the mozo's footsteps. Holding out his hands in an unspoken question, he looked at his friend. Diego merely shrugged and rolled his eyes, before downing the Jerez in one go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bernardo found his master in the secret passage and signed he was eager to find out what Guerrero wanted. The mute had noticed whatever had been said had had an effect on his friend, but he couldn't imagine what was being said. Don Alejandro had insisted on escorting Padre Felipe back to the mission. He, too, had wondered what the lieutenant had had to say to Diego.

Diego watched Bernardo's signs intently and then sighed, leaning casually against the wall. "There's not much to say, Bernardo. Lieutenant Guerrero knows Manuel... de la Fuente." Bernardo's eyes went wide with surprise. "He saw the champion swords above the fireplace. Now you know why I didn't want to bring any kind of trophies here. You should have thrown them overboard just like I told you to."

Bernardo narrowed his eyes and shrugged. Diego smiled and put a hand on the mozo's shoulder. "I know you meant no harm. I'm equally to blame because I let my father talk me into putting them on display. I should have known sooner or later someone would know where they are from. But we will figure something out." He paused briefly, studying Bernardo's worried expression.

"As things are the lieutenant remembered Manuel had told him a friend of his named Diego, from California, had won the rapiers back to back. Denying it was me would have been foolish."

Bernardo still looked about wistfully at Diego but then signed a few sequences ending with a Z. "No, he doesn't connect me with Zorro. Our trick in the pueblo the other day worked on him. It's a pity Monastario is still on the conspiracy path. But what I didn't mention yet, Bernardo, is that Guerrero wants to fence with me." The manservant scratched his head, worrying his receding locks. Then he looked at Diego, signed a sword and shrugged.

"I don't know, yet. I can't fight clumsily. He knows Manuel, so he surely has fenced with him. If I beat Manuel for the trophy, I can't pretend I don't know how to fence over here. You know Manuel was one of my toughest opponents in Madrid. It's just good that he agreed to fight in private. I don't need any more witnesses, you know." Diego chuckled briefly and Bernardo nodded his agreement. Then he signed another question.

"No, my friend, I don't know yet when I will set the joust. I will see when it is convenient."

***ZzZ***

"Time is running out, Guerrero," Monastario growled as he paced up and down in the cuartel. "If I can't capture Zorro soon, El Sigilo will have my neck. This de la Vega scion is full of tricks. I know he is Zorro. But I can't prove it."

"Now what makes you so sure it is him? Even if he is as good a fighter as you think he is, he can't be in two places at the same time." Guerrero didn't want to share his knowledge about Diego de la Vega with the capitán for fear he'd only spur on Monastario's obsession. "And I, for my part, have seen Don Diego at the same time as Zorro. There's no way he could appear in the plaza while Zorro was still riding in view unless he is not Zorro."

"You're a fool, Guerrero. I just told you, that man is a trickster. If anyone can pull off a stunt such as that, it is him. Who knows who he had riding in his place? Maybe his deaf and dumb friend helped him. Or his father."

"But the Zorro riding through the plaza was neither the mozo nor Don Alejandro. And it can't have been Don Diego either." Guerrero was getting annoyed with his superior. "And as Padre Felipe stated at the hacienda, he couldn't have been in the library writing a letter if he was still being chased as Zorro by Sergeant Garcia."

"Don't ever underestimate de la Vega, Guerrero," Monastario said.

"Yet you seem to underestimate Zorro all the time, mi capitán," Guerrero replied testily.

"Don't try my patience, Lieutenant," Monastario growled. "But, since you mentioned the padre, you've given me an idea. I believe I can still catch the fox."

Guerrero walked over to lean against the banister. "How?" he asked.

"The good padre has been trying to aid Zorro ever since this whole charade started. Even now he'd rather lie to protect the man than to let him face justice."

"Lie, Capitán? He's a priest."

Monastario glowered at his subordinate. "I don't care if he's a priest. De la Vega, Zorro, whatever you want to call the man, he's got everyone wrapped around his little finger. Even the priest. But, Zorro's weakness is that he cares too much for the people. If I arrest the padre, he'll feel compelled to free him."

"On what grounds would you arrest Padre Felipe?" Guerrero sounded exasperated.

"He's helped to protect an outlaw, and not for the first time."

"But only the comandante can order the arrest," Guerrero interjected.

"Just leave that to me, Lieutenant. Rather check if that idiot of a sergeant drills the men thoroughly. Ándale!"

***ZzZ***

Two days later, Monastario left Comandante de Cordoba's office grinning like a Cheshire cat. He strode over to the stables where Sergeant Garcia was dozing in a chair, holding his siesta.

"Attention!" Monastario called.

Garcia started and scrambled up to salute. "Sí, mi capitán."

"Sergeant Garcia, gather some men and take them to the mission."

"The mission, mi capitán?" Garcia asked.

"Sí. Have you become deaf?"

"No, mi capitán. But what do we want at the mission?"

"You will arrest Padre Felipe for aiding the bandit called Zorro." Monastario's grin lingered.

"Arrest Padre Felipe? Surely you are joking, mi capitán," Garcia gasped.

"Do I look like I'm joking, sergeant?"

"No, mi capitán," Garcia hastened to say, shaking his head vigorously.

"If I hear one more mi capitán I will have you share the padre's cell after you've brought him here," Monastario growled.

"Sí, mi...," Garcia caught himself, saluted and rushed off to gather his men. A short time later, a small group of lancers exited the cuartel, headed to the mission.

***ZzZ***

Diego de la Vega was stepping out of the tavern when Garcia returned with Padre Felipe in chains. He had met up with Lieutenant Guerrero to invite him to the promised joust at the hacienda for the afternoon. His father would be away, which was convenient as he had decided not to tell him everything about the conversation with Guerrero, to keep him from worrying too much. Seeing the padre being brought in as prisoner made Diego's stomach churn. He'd love to call off the joust, but feared it would only serve to make the lieutenant suspicious.

"Sergeant Garcia," Diego called. "What on earth are you bringing Padre Felipe in for?"

"Don Diego," the sergeant replied sadly. "Capitán Monastario ordered his arrest for helping Zorro."

"This is ridiculous, Sergeant," Diego said, but the padre chimed in.

"I wish I could claim to have helped Zorro, Don Diego. I believe the capitán is merely setting up another trap for him. I hope Zorro doesn't fall for it."

"Trap or not, Padre, I cannot let Monastario put you in jail. I will have a talk with him." Diego started to walk towards the garrison but Sergeant Garcia urged his horse into his path.

"Please, Don Diego. Don't. Monastario won't be deterred. He'd only lock you up alongside the padre." Garcia's voice had a pleading tone to it. "I don't think your father would approve of that."

Diego glanced at Padre Felipe who smiled at the young don and nodded reassuringly. "I will be fine, my son. I'm sure everything will turn out for the best."

"If you insist," Diego replied, putting on an air of reluctance. Then he bowed to the padre and turned to head for his horse. Watching Garcia and the others disappear into the cuartel, Diego sighed and joined Bernardo, who pretended being busy with the horse's saddle. Catching his mozo's gaze, Diego nodded towards the garrison.

"You heard?" he whispered. Bernardo confirmed and then shrugged.

"I don't know yet. Let's go home. I will come up with a plan."

***ZzZ***

Around the time of the angelus, Lieutenant Guerrero arrived at the de la Vega hacienda. He was welcomed by Bernardo, who led him into the patio, where everything had been prepared for the upcoming fencing match. Diego had seen to it that no servants would be around to disturb them. Guerrero eyed the champion sword that Bernardo had put out for Diego to handle when he heard footsteps on the patio stairs. Looking up, he saw the young de la Vega strolling down towards him.

"Ah, Lieutenant," Diego greeted, walking up swiftly.

"Don Diego," Guerrero nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can I offer you some refreshments before we start?"

"Gracias, but no. I'm afraid I'm expected back at the cuartel sooner rather than later. As you might know, Capitán Monastario has a very important guest whom he wants me to guard this evening."

"Ah, yes. I've seen the padre being brought in. He believes it's another trap for Zorro."

"I can but confirm this. I just hope Zorro won't fall for it." Guerrero said.

"Why is that, Lieutenant? Aren't you supposed to want to catch outlaws?" Diego was genuinely curious.

"Sí. But I'm not so sure about this case, Señor. However, if you don't mind, let us begin. I wouldn't want to get in the capitán's bad books just yet."

"Alright, as you wish, Lieutenant." Diego went to take off his chaqueta and rolled up his sleeves. Bernardo handed him the sword he had last used aboard the ship that brought him back to California, before he had been forced to create Zorro.

The two men positioned themselves vis à vis and saluted. Bernardo then dropped a handkerchief, signaling the beginning of the fight. Diego took a defensive stance, determined to let the lieutenant come at him. Maybe this way he could fight without having to use the fox's skills.

Circling slightly, Guerrero offered some testing lunges, which Diego parried effortlessly. A smile began to form on the young don's face as the joust picked up pace with both men lunging and parrying. Guerrero was good with the blade, possibly on par with Monastario, who had been the biggest challenge to Zorro. Diego began enjoying himself and started a series of attacks, which made Guerrero retreat up to the wall before launching a counter attack, which Diego nimbly deflected.

"I can see you live up to Manuel's bragging," Guerrero gasped, catching his breath.

"He's never been known for much modesty," Diego replied, grinning. "En garde?"

"En garde!" Guerrero resumed the fight and the moves became more complex, more intense. He attacked with a feint which Diego managed to catch and counter before bringing some distance between them by retreating. Smiling, he then lunged into another attack, forcing Guerrero to parry, when all of a sudden the patio door opened.

"Diego!" Alejandro's authoritative voice boomed across the patio, startling his son. Guerrero, who had just started a counter attack, detected his opponent's distraction a split second too late and his outstretched sword slashed Diego along his left collarbone. Sucking air into his lungs at the sudden, unexpected pain, Diego's reflexive flick of the sword sent Guerrero's saber flying through the air.

"What is the meaning of this?" Don Alejandro demanded, drawing his own sword as he approached.

"Father, it's nothing. Put that sword away. The lieutenant and I were merely fighting for sport," Diego tried to calm his father.

"For sport? Then why are you wounded?" Alejandro stared at the crimson line coloring his son's white shirt.

"You distracted me and I missed my defence." Diego smiled wryly.

"A thousand apologies, Señor," Guerrero all but stammered. "I never meant to hurt you, Don Diego. I shall send the doctor to look at your wound."

"Nonsense, Lieutenant. It's merely a scratch. Bernardo can deal with it later. Father, Lieutenant Guerrero is a friend of Manuel de la Fuente, as I told you. He asked me for a friendly joust."

"We decided to do it in the privacy of your hacienda, so the capitán won't become even more obsessed with the silly notion that Don Diego could be Zorro. It's too bad he still believes it, even after he's practically seen your son and Zorro next to each other." Guerrero shook his head, laughing. "Are you certain you're alright, Don Diego?"

"Sí, Lieutenant."

"Then, with your permission, I think I'd better return to the cuartel. Buenas noches, Señores."

Alejandro stared at Guerrero as he retrieved his saber and left. Then he rushed to his son's side to convince himself that his son indeed suffered only a scratch. Diego allowed his father's fussing as he sent Bernardo for bandages.

"You're lucky, my son. It's more than a scratch but not much. It's good you were not fighting a duel. Since when do you get distracted so easily?"

"Believe me, it would not have happened had I been Zorro. Zorro is always prepared for surprises. Diego isn't. I thought this was a secure joust which would stay undisturbed. But, as things are, I've got a marvelous idea." Grinning, he nodded for Bernardo to follow him to his room, leaving his father to stand on the patio.

***ZzZ***

The next morning, a sleepy Sergeant Garcia made his way from the tavern back to the cuartel, just ahead of Colonel de Cordoba and Capitán Monastario. Garcia had stood guard all night with Lieutenant Guerrero, but Zorro had not come. On the one hand, he was glad that the masked man had not set foot into the trap. On the other hand, he was almost disappointed that Zorro had not defied all odds once more to free the padre.

Crossing the plaza, Garcia turned when he heard the comandante behind him gasp. Before he had completed his turn, his eyes lit up as he recognized a familiar black shadow holding de Cordoba at gunpoint.

"Make no sudden moves, capitán, or your comandante gets a bullet in his gut." Zorro's voice was menacing and even Monastario didn't dare to make any rash movements. He just took a step back and turned towards Zorro, who was pressing a pistol into de Cordoba's midriff. "Remove your firearm and throw it in the well."

Monastario grudgingly complied. "What do you want, Zorro?"

"It's good that you ask, Capitán. I want to trade Padre Felipe's freedom for the colonel's life. Sergeant Garcia, would you be so kind to also drop your pistol into the well." As the sergeant complied, Zorro slowly directed his hostage towards the other side of the well. "Gracias, Sergeant. Now go into the cuartel and have Lieutenant Guerrero bring out Padre Felipe. And have him leave his pistol and sword inside the cuartel!"

Garcia hastened to follow Zorro's instructions. All the while Monastario's hand itched to draw his saber but a warning glance from Zorro, accompanied by the pistol being pressed harder into de Cordoba's ribs, made the capitán abandon his thoughts. A few minutes later, Guerrero appeared, making a show of being unarmed. He was followed by Padre Felipe and Sergeant Garcia.

"Stop right there, Sergeant," Zorro ordered. "Now get back in the cuartel and bar the gates."

The sergeant hurried to obey and soon the heavy bar sliding in place could be heard. By now, a handsome group of citizens had gathered in the plaza, keeping a respectful distance to the center.

"Padre Felipe, please go to your friend where you are safe." Zorro turned towards Guerrero. "Lieutenant, as soon as the padre has reached a safe haven I will release the comandante into your custody. And we, Monastario, shall settle once and for all what I think of your methods to get a hold of me. I will give you a chance in a fair fight. If you win, you'll hang me. If I win, you leave California for good. This land is not big enough for both of us."

"I promise you, Señor Zorro, tonight we shall see what color your blood runs. Maybe we won't need a hanging after all," Monastario sneered.

"Padre," Zorro said, nodding towards the priest, who started walking past them.

"Please, Señor Zorro, don't sacrifice yourself for me. You are still needed in California."

"Don't worry, Padre," Zorro said reassuringly, flashing the priest his famous smile. "Colonel, join the lieutenant and keep still. This fight is just between the capitán and myself. En garde!" Zorro shoved the bewildered officer towards his lieutenant and drew his sword in one smooth move, tossing his pistol aside after letting it discharge harmlessly into the air.

Monastario copied his stance and drew his saber. The men began circling each other, each one looking for an opening in the other's defence. With a low growl, Monastario suddenly charged at Zorro and kicked off the fiercest sword fight the citizens of Los Angeles could remember.

Sword and saber clashed violently as each man parried the onslaught of the other. Some spectators would later swear they saw sparks flying. Zorro backed Monastario up against the well only to be pushed back by a flurry of attacks by the capitán. After a few intense minutes, it showed that Zorro had the better stamina. The trademark smile appeared on the masked face and he began toying with the capitán.

After sidestepping a vicious lunge again, Zorro circled around quickly, his blade moving fast as lightning on the seat of Monastario's trousers. A couple of spectators spontaneously shouted olé, which infuriated the humiliated capitán even more. Zorro smiled, seeing that he had his adversary exactly where he wanted him. Concentrating on Monastario's next lunge, Zorro retreated only partially, allowing the capitán's blade to slice his shirt in a near identical spot as Guerrero's saber had the previous day.

It was a close call to make, considering that Monastario, unlike Guerrero, had been aiming to kill. It took every bit of Zorro's skill to only allow the blade to tear through the fabric exactly where he wanted it to. Gasping as if he'd been hit, Zorro quickly retreated, clasping his sword hand briefly across the allegedly injured shoulder.

Monastario's eyes lit up and he shouted out his delight. With renewed confidence, he feinted and attacked again, but this time his thrust was met full force by Zorro and Monastario's saber went flying across the plaza in two pieces. Stunned, the capitán stared at his broken saber and Zorro's blade marked his shoulder with another Z.

"It would seem you have lost, Capitán. I give you two days to leave, before I will find and kill you." Zorro spoke with a vehemence the people had rarely heard from him. Monastario's contrite look was short lived however, as he noticed the hole in Zorro's shirt and a crimson line underneath it. Despite himself, Monastario grinned.

"If I don't kill you first. I got you now, de la Vega. You've been wounded. By my blade. You can't talk yourself out of this one."

Flashing a smile, Zorro whistled for his stallion and mounted Tornado in full flight. The crowd parted in awe and anxiousness and Zorro reared his black steed at the edge of the plaza.

"For the last time, Monastario, you are mistaken. De la Vega and I are not the same. You've got forty-eight hours to leave. Adios, my friends!" Saluting the people with his sword, Zorro turned Tornado and raced his horse out of town, heading in the direction opposite the de la Vega hacienda.

The plaza lay in stunned silence for a few long moments. Then life returned to it full force. The people cheered and Monastario shouted for his lancers to ride out to the de la Vega rancho. Sergeant Garcia hastened to open the cuartel gates again, way too slow for the capitán's liking. It took several minutes before a posse including Monastario, Guerrero, Garcia and even the colonel could fight its way through the crowd that now had gathered in front of the gates.

***ZzZ***

Diego de la Vega was just moving a pawn on a staged game of chess with his father when the thundering noise of rapidly approaching horses announced the showdown. Exchanging a reassuring look with his father and Bernardo, Diego set down his pawn on the board just as the patio gate flew open and in poured the soldiers led by Monastario.

"There you are," Monastario snarled, walking up to the young de la Vega, who jumped up from his seat in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion, Colonel?" Alejandro addressed the commandante.

"I will show you the meaning of this, old man," Monastario sneered before de Cordoba could open his mouth. "I demand that your son take off his shirt."

"What? This is an imposition! My son will do no such thing!"

"I believe it would be better if he complied, Don Alejandro," de Cordoba took over the conversation, stepping in front of his capitán. "You see, Zorro has just paid us a visit, freed the padre and defeated Capitán Monastario with the sword."

"So I can see," Alejandro said, unable to hide his glee when he nodded at the Z on Monastario's uniform.

"Capitán Monastario in return managed to wound the bandit. You are aware he accuses your son of being the outlaw. If he can prove he bears no wound on his torso he will ultimately prove my capitán is wrong."

"This is outrageous! My son doesn't have to prove his innocence. If anything, Monastario should have to prove his guilt!" Alejandro's fury was only half acted.

"Father, there's no need to defy the comandante's wish. I will show that I don't bear any fresh wounds on me." Diego stepped up and unbuttoned his shirt.

"No, son. They have no right..." Alejandro aborted his words as his son rigorously shook his head.

"Let's get it over with," Diego said, shrugging out of his shirt and revealing a bandage on his left shoulder.

"Ha!" Monastario shouted in triumph, closing the distance to Diego to yank down the bandage revealing the sword cut. "This is it, Comandante. Here's your proof. De la Vega is Zorro! Arrest him!"

"Colonel de Cordoba," Lieutenant Guerrero stepped up to his superior. "This old wound only proves Diego de la Vega can't be Zorro. I, myself, inflicted this wound on him yesterday in a friendly joust. There are no fresh cuts and if you look closely, you will see it's not a recent wound."

De Cordoba stepped up to Diego, scrutinizing the slash. Nodding, he then retreated. "Lieutenant Guerrero is right. This is no wound that has been inflicted in the last thirty minutes. My humble apologies, Don Diego, Don Alejandro." With a bow and a movement of his head, the colonel ordered his lancers to leave.

"It is not you who needs to apologize, Comandante," Alejandro replied. Diego had a hard time to keep a straight face at Monastario's stunned muteness. As if in a trance, the capitán left the patio ahead of the lancers. Sergeant Garcia was the last soldier to leave. He smiled happily at his friend.

"I knew you could not be this Zorro, Don Diego," he said cheerfully and followed his lancers with a little wave of his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

El Sigilo was pacing up and down in his room. It looked more and more like his ambitious plan was destined to fail. And all because of Monastario's incapability to capture Zorro. He'd had great hope that this time the capitán would successfully eliminate his foe. Now it turned out that the man Monastario thought was Zorro could not possibly be him.

A letter had been delivered to El Sigilo in the morning, containing bad news from his contact at the northern presidios. The delay had caused unrest amongst his followers and the only hope he had of saving his plans was to get rid of Zorro now. Since the fox had given Monastario a deadline to disappear, El Sigilo was certain he could solve his problem once and for all. Both his problems.

Walking to his wardrobe, El Sigilo stared at the spare uniform hanging there. It was meant for special occasions. Tonight would be such a special occasion. Monastario's deadline was running out and if Zorro wouldn't kill him, then he would. A smile spread across his usually serious features. It would be a good night. He could feel it.

***ZzZ***

The de la Vegas, including Bernardo, were sitting in the posada enjoying lunch. Diego had decided to stay in the pueblo until he could determine whether Monastario was going to pay heed to Zorro's threat or not. Diego didn't like the prospect of having to kill a man, but in Monastario's case it might be the only way to permanently get rid of him. So far, Zorro had only once had to resort to this last straw and he hadn't enjoyed it.

The men ate in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. One day had already passed without any indication that Monastario was packing his belongings. They all knew the more time passed the more likely a final showdown became. Diego sighed, drawing the attention of both companions on him. His father had just opened his mouth to say something, when the tavern door opened and in strolled Sergeant Garcia.

"Ah, Don Alejandro, Don Diego," Garcia greeted the men, adding a nod towards Bernardo.

"Sergeant Garcia," Diego smiled. "Won't you join us?" He pulled back the chair next to him and gestured for the sergeant to take a seat.

"Gracias, but no, Don Diego. I was just looking for Lieutenant Guerrero. Capitán Monastario wants to see him."

"Monastario, eh? I thought he was busy packing his bags," said Diego, testing the water.

"No, he isn't. He's convinced that Zorro's words are but an idle threat. Corporal Reyes and myself have both told him about what happened to Capitán Arrellanos, as you remember. But he just laughs it off." Garcia sounded slightly worried.

Alejandro exchanged a quick glance with his son and caught the flicker of guilt that rushed across Diego's face. "I'm sure Zorro knows what he will do. We will all know by tomorrow."

"As for the lieutenant, he just left here some ten minutes ago. I think he mentioned something about his horse needing a new shoe," Diego told the sergeant in an attempt to divert the topic. Garcia nodded his thanks and, rather uncharacteristically for him, left the tavern in a hurry.

***ZzZ***

Lieutenant Guerrero led his horse back to the stables. It had needed a new shoe for a short while already. Something had told him not to further delay it. He crossed the cuartel yard headed towards the office.

"Enter," Guerrero heard Monastario's voice call in response to his knock. He obeyed and was closing the door behind him when it almost got knocked back in his face by Sergeant Garcia.

"Capitán Monastario, I..." Garcia paused when he saw the lieutenant standing in front of him. "There you are, Lieutenant Guerrero. I've been looking everywhere for you. Capitán..."

"It is alright, Sergeant. You are dismissed." Monastario cut in and authoritatively pointed to the door. "Close it from the outside!" Garcia quickly saluted and carried out the order.

"Capitán Monastario, I take it you were looking for me," Guerrero quipped. "And I see you still haven't packed. So you plan to stay despite Zorro's threat?"

Monastario chuckled briefly. "You don't know Zorro very well, Guerrero. That man is a pest, but he doesn't kill. And I'm not going to run from him like a scared rabbit."

Guerrero raised his eyebrows. "You are right, you've known Zorro longer than I have. But you know as little about him as I do. I wouldn't take the risk."

Monastario pulled his lips into a sneer, but the smugness was starting to drain from it. A flicker of uncertainty appeared in his eyes but he quickly blinked it away. Unconsciously his hand settled on the hilt of his saber as if to reassure himself it was still there.

"What would you do?" Monastario's voice sounded throaty.

"Considering what all has happened now, I'd take Zorro seriously. He let you off the hook quite a bit. I suspect that's what he used to do before. He seems to be a patient man, but even his patience can run out. Would you rather risk your life?"

Capitán Monastario started pacing as he contemplated Guerrero's words. There was a lot of sense in them, but Monastario's pride wouldn't allow him to show fear and run. This last thought confirmed his resolution.

"I won't run away like a coward, which is what Zorro does. If he were not afraid, he wouldn't hide behind a mask. That's a cowardly way and I refuse to bow to a coward's threat. It's preposterous!"

***ZzZ***

It was early afternoon when Diego, who was still sitting in the tavern, saw Monastario enter. The capitán's gaze only lingered a moment on the caballero, but for Diego the hatred in it was unmistakable. Walking up to the bar, Monastario waved for the innkeeper to come closer. Diego strained his ears but couldn't make out what was being said.

It only took a minute and Monastario left the tavern again. Resolutely, Diego put down a few coins on his table and left the inn through the back door. He was certain the capitán would be expecting him to follow. Staying in the shadows, Diego managed to observe how Monastario looked over his shoulder a few times on his way to the cuartel.

Monastario pulled the gate open and stepped inside. Diego took the chance to get a bit closer. Staying close to the wall he leaned against it casually as a group of peons rode past him. When they were gone he pushed himself off the wall and was about to enter the cuartel when he heard voices. He remained where he was and listened.

"Capitán, you're just the man I was looking for." Diego recognized Colonel de Cordoba's voice. "I received a message from El Sigilo." Diego frowned. Who was El Sigilo? He remembered what Bernardo had heard that day at the stocks and wondered if this El Sigilo was the one who tried to take over California.

"What does he want?" Monastario sounded strangely tight. Diego thought he detected a hint of fear, a slight tremble in the capitán's voice.

"You are to meet him in an hour at the crossroads to San Pedro. He wants to see only you."

"Only me? Why? You are the one in charge here."

"I don't know why. See for yourself." A rustling of paper sounded briefly and Diego heard someone starting to pace about. Then abruptly the pacing stopped.

"Saddle my horse, Corporal," Monastario's voice boomed loudly. "Alright, Comandante. I will ride out to meet El Sigilo. But I will have Lieutenant Guerrero alongside me. I will let him wait at an opportune distance."

Diego decided to get away. He had heard enough. Walking over to where his horse was tied, he mounted and quickly headed home before Monastario left the cuartel.

***ZzZ***

Bernardo had arrived at the hacienda earlier in the afternoon. Alejandro had needed to visit a business partner and Diego had thought it would be best if Bernardo brought Zorro's clothes and horse a bit closer to the pueblo. First Bernardo had escorted Don Alejandro to the Valdez hacienda and then returned home.

After sorting out his horse, Bernardo made his way to the secret passage using the entrance in Diego's room. Astonished, he noticed Zorro's outfit was missing along with the rapier. He rushed down the staircase towards the cave and caught Zorro saddling Tornado. His friend had heard the footsteps and turned to look at Bernardo.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you, my friend. I didn't expect Zorro to have to ride this soon." Bernardo's hands quickly signed the question that was on his mind. Zorro quickly explained what he had learned when eavesdropping on Monastario. "Now, I believe this secretive man may be the one who wants to take over California. We mustn't let that happen. I will ride to the crossroads and put a stop to all this. Our futures depend on it. Now I know Guerrero won't be far away but I think more backup is needed. Wait an hour and then lure Sergeant Garcia and his men our way."

Bernardo nodded but then frowned. He signed for de Cordoba and shrugged. "No, go to Garcia. I don't know exactly how badly the comandante is mixed up in this plot." With a pat on Bernardo's shoulder, Zorro swung up into the saddle and backed Tornado out of the cave.

***ZzZ***

Capitán Monastario was nervously pacing back and forth at the crossroads. He had instructed Lieutenant Guerrero to stay about two miles away and only come if he heard gunshots. An hour had to be up already, but so far there was no sign of El Sigilo. He hadn't yet met the man face to face. All he knew was that the man had released him from the carcel with the purpose of eliminating Zorro. As much as he hated it, Monastario had to admit that Zorro had outsmarted him time and time again. This last time had really made the capitán doubt his own conviction that Diego de la Vega was Zorro. Still, this man was a thorn in his side and he would gladly get rid of him at the next opportunity.

Monastario was becoming restless by the time he finally heard a horse approaching. Expectantly, he craned his neck to make out any features of the man he'd never seen. Yet the rider had the sun in his back and his hat pulled deep in his face. He wore a general's uniform, however. Only when the rider dismounted did Monastario's face show recognition.

"What are you doing here, Colonel? I thought El Sigilo asked for me alone."

De Cordoba grinned and stepped closer. "I never thought you would be so thick, Capitán. Isn't it obvious what I'm doing here?"

"You? You are El Sigilo?" Involuntarily Monastario took a couple of steps back. De Cordoba nodded.

"Sí. And it's your fault that my plans are going sour. The presidios I already had under control are revolting because of the delay you created. At this point, I don't know who I'd want to run through first. You or that elusive fox." A crazy smirk distorted his features. "But, since you're at hand and Zorro is not, I shall start with you."

Without further words, de Cordoba drew his saber and Monastario only barely managed to draw his in time to meet de Cordoba's slashes. The colonel might not possess the finesse of Zorro with the blade, but his fury made up for it. Monastario found himself defending and retreating before he had fully grasped what was happening.

When the first surprise had worn off, Monastario started to gain an upper hand in the duel he knew he would only walk away from if he killed de Cordoba. But the older man had some tricks up his sleeve still. Having been forced to the ground by Monastario's onslaught, de Cordoba grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it in Monastario's face. Momentarily blinded, Monastario hastily stepped back until he collided with a solid form. Solid, yet moving.

"Buenas tardes, Señores," an all too familiar voice greeted. Monastario's blood was running like ice through his veins.

"Zorro!" he spat at the same time as de Cordoba. Wiping his eyes with his forearm, Monastario spun around and instinctively took a stance next to the other man in uniform. The feud between the officers was pushed aside as they united their efforts against the mutual enemy.

Drawing his sword, Zorro nimbly parried the simultaneous attack and then took the offense to drive both soldiers back. "Now, Señores, let's not get hasty. I see, Monastario, that you didn't pay heed to my promise. There is still time to run."

"You will never see that day, Zorro!"

"Won't I?" Zorro grinned, knowing it would unnerve the capitán even more. "And you, Comandante. Following in the footsteps of the Eagle. As you might know, the Eagle paid for his actions with his life. Are you prepared to do the same, El Sigilo?"

"Varga was like a brother to me," de Cordoba spat, taking a step towards Zorro. "You killed him!"

"You're mistaken, Colonel. It was his own friend, Señor Greco, who shot him. After he selfishly left him behind to die, mind you."

"I don't care who pulled the trigger. You are the reason he's dead and his plan failed. And now mine is also failing because of you. Prepare to die, Zorro! Monastario, get behind him."

Catching on to de Cordoba's plan, Monastario began circling the fox and launched an attack. Grinning, Zorro deflected his lunge and countered, forcing Monastario to backpedal. A soft noise behind him caused Zorro to turn quickly, just in time to parry de Cordoba's coup. Zorro engaged the colonel into a few quick moves but had to back up to avoid another attack from behind from Monastario.

The grin slowly started to fade from Zorro's face as he needed his undivided attention to keep the officers at bay. Zorro saw to it that he always had both opponents in his sight and had to use all his skills to do so continuously. Slowly but surely, Monastario and de Cordoba managed to make Zorro retreat until his back was against a boulder. A quick glance between the two, followed by a nod, and the men lunged simultaneously again.

Zorro parried Monastario's blade with enough force to send it flying through the air, hitting the ground with a metallic jitter. De Cordoba's blade, however, although slightly off target by the defensive move of the masked bandit, hit home, slashing a cut in Zorro's previously injured left shoulder.

Zorro hissed in agony and managed to raise his blade enough to deflect the following slash by the colonel, wrapping his blade around his opponent's in an attempt to disarm him. The pain in his newly wounded shoulder stifled his range of motion, reducing his force to complete the move and de Cordoba was able to lunge at Zorro again. Realizing the blade was aimed to kill, Zorro swiftly raised his sword arm to push the blade off target and in one circular motion he repositioned the rapier to point at the colonel.

De Cordoba had put all his might into this attack, with such vehemence that he could no longer retreat after his blade was deflected. His momentum carried him forward and his eyes grew wide a split second before Zorro's blade pierced his body and he collapsed onto the fox.

Panting heavily, Zorro hastened to try and free himself from under de Cordoba. There was still Monastario to be dealt with, and with his body and weapon pinned by the dead revolutionary, he was but a prone figure. Zorro pushed de Cordoba off himself, withdrawing his sword at the same time, and scrambled to his feet, ready to face the next attack.

Monastario retrieved his sword and turned around to face the other men just at the moment that Zorro's sword impaled the colonel. The sight had him rooted to the spot. Not in a million years had he thought he'd ever see the day that Zorro killed someone. The realization that his archenemy didn't hesitate to kill if need be shocked Monastario.

His paralysis disappeared when Zorro took a step towards him. Returning his sword to its sheath, Monastario scrambled and dashed to his horse. "I won't let you kill me this easy, Zorro. I'll take my leave now, Señor, but mark my words, I will return and there will be no place to hide for you!" Turning the horse, Monastario dug his heels in the animal's sides and raced off.

Zorro stared after him and then looked down at the man he'd defeated. Hoof beats made him look up and he saw a group of lancers including Sergeant Garcia and Lieutenant Guerrero approaching. They reined their horses in when they saw the masked man with the colonel laying at his feet.

"Zorro! What is going on?" Garcia exclaimed, shocked.

Guerrero dismounted and walked over to the colonel, while Zorro stepped back, pressing his right hand to his left shoulder, never letting go of the sword. In a few words, he explained what had happened. Garcia's demeanor only showed shocked surprise. Guerrero, however, looked like he had come to a realisation. He nodded slowly to himself before addressing Zorro.

"I must say I am surprised at the identity of El Sigilo. May I assume that you are aware I am part of the plot?" Zorro nodded briefly whereas Garcia gasped. "You should know I have come to realize ever since we got here that this is not the way to give California a new direction. The time isn't right yet."

"I know you don't think like them, Lieutenant. You're a good man." At the fox's words Guerrero smiled. "Can I trust that you will see to it that the governor will be informed about the events?"

"Sí, Señor Zorro."

"One more thing, Lieutenant. It looks like Monastario has finally left us. However, I don't trust the man. I would suggest you have two or three lancers trail him until we are sure he won't change his mind."

"Just what I had in mind. Sergeant, select three men and send them after Monastario to observe." Garcia saluted and went about his task.

"What are you going to do now, Señor Zorro?" Guerrero addressed the fox. "I see you've been wounded."

"It's not too bad," Zorro smiled wryly, glancing at his blood soaked sleeve and glove. "But you're right. I should see to it. Adios, Lieutenant. Sergeant," he nodded. Then he let out a shrill whistle and out of nowhere Tornado stormed on the scene. Despite his injured shoulder, Zorro mounted without letting the stallion come to a stop. A few leaps later, he pulled Tornado around and reared him. Foregoing the customary salute due to injury, Zorro pulled his steed around and raced off towards the low hanging sun.

The End


End file.
